Amón: The Darkside of DxD
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Después de la Gran guerra de las facciones se perdieron muchas cosas, no solo sus gobernantes si no también las verdades. Ahora estan de vuelta para hacer temblar el mundo. Hyodo Issei, un joven que se vio envuelto en esto sera que camine entre hombres como demonios mientras trata de vencer el mal en su interior. Re-Make de Devilman DxD
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con el Reboot de mi primer fic.**

 **Antes de que me quemen en la hoguera y todo eso quisiera explicarles un poco más de la razón de esto.**

 **Verán en la idea original no tenía acceso a ciertos temas que me gustaría incluir como u origen a los demonios de Devilman, cosa que si tenía aquí.**

 **Segundo, que sentía que no me lo merecía. Todos esos favs y follows sentía que solo estaba allí porque comenzó como un fic de traición. Aunque admito que fue agradable.**

 **E una de las razones que hice esto, para probarme que aún se pueden hacer buenas historias sin recurrir a la traición. Además, no es como si cambiara la historia en sí.**

 **Solo la moldeare en algo mejor, se los aseguro he pensado mucho en esto.**

 **Espero que los seguidore de la historia original me disculpen y que les guste esta nueva versión.**

 **Ahora, responderé los reviews del último aviso de Devilman DXD**

 **Nightmare nightmare: Porque será una versión donde poder usar más elementos y personajes no tan Ooc. Un ejemplo es volver a Rías una perra. Cosa que no voy a hacer.**

 **Neopercival: No entiendo a lo que te refieres. Pero si hice algo que te desagrado o te insulto de alguna manera lo siento.**

 **NuevoMundo: Si, así era. Pero seamos sinceros el género traición se había vuelto un cáncer de lo más terrible para el fandoom. Esa fue la razón de que yo dejara y me mudara al de Boku no hero Academia.**

 **Asaiya Athena: Si, pero hay que dejarlos ser. Ellos tienen sus gustos y hay que respetarlos. Muchas gracias y como ves mis palabras no fueron solo aire y aquí está el prólogo de la remasterización.**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo lo que tenía que decir.**

 **Para los que leerán esta historia les RECOMIENDO que lean las notas finales para entender unos conceptos básicos o que puede que no haya explicado cómo se debe.**

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos, les dejo con esto.**

* * *

Dicen las leyendas que en un principio solo existía la oscuridad. La absoluta oscuridad y vacío.

Hasta que de una pequeña chispa se creó la luz.

De ella apareció un ser que creo lo que conocemos como el todo.

Creo la tierra y la separo del cielo. La tierra se llenó de agua y vida, tanto inteligente como no.

Creo a sus ángeles para que lo ayudasen en su tarea de velar por sus nuevos hijos, los humanos.

Creo un sistema que se sustentaba del amor y la fe que le brindaban sus hijos. Y les dio armas para pelear contra lo que no podían.

Pero sin que él lo quisiera, habían surgido otros seres en la tierra...

Los Demonios.

Estos seres surgieron por si solos. Únicamente con un fuerte instinto de supervivencia.

Ellos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos y otros seres vivos para hacerse con el cuerpo y el poder del vencido.

A Dios no le gusto esto. Quería erradicar a los demonios de su obra maestra.

Pero había muchos ángeles que vieron con asombro a estos seres, vieron el potencial que tenían.

En ese momento un ángel había hecho lo impensable...

Traicionar a Dios.

Satán era el nombre del ángel que había caído. Pero aun cuando cayó se mantuvo hermoso e inmaculado.

Pronto muchos otros ángeles cayeron junto con él.

Dios al ver esto modificó su sistema para que nunca puedan volver y de ahora en más los que caigan portaran la marca de la traición al cielo.

Los próximos ángeles que cayeron de su gracia fueron corrompidos, a diferencia de los que lo hicieron con Satán.

Sus alas se volvieron negras y perdieron el halo, a diferencia de los primeros. Estos al ver que no podían regresar y verse corrompidos comenzaron a culpar a ambos. A Satán por seducirlos y a Dios por maldecirlos con las alas negras tan oscuras como sus corazones.

En cuanto a Satán se había aliado con los demonios con más inteligencia y poder.

Los ángeles abrazando el ideal de su señor abrazaron a los demonios. Cada ángel se fundió con un demonio y se volvieron un solo ser.

Pero había un grupo en especial que resaltaba del resto.

4 demonios poderosos, Lucifer, Leviatán, Beelzebub y Asmodeus.

Estos se convirtieron en los 4 consejeros de Satán y este les concedió el título de Reyes.

Pero había otros 3 aún más fuertes, solo superados por su señor en poder. Estos eran Dante, Zenón y Amón.

Ellos se volvieron los más cercanos a su señor y este les dio el título de Emperadores.

Estos ayudaron a su señor para crear un lugar contrario al cielo para llamarlo su hogar. Creando así el Inframundo, la cual también pronto habitaron los Ángeles Caídos.

Hubo una breve y efímera paz luego de eso... pero estallo lo inevitable.

Estallo la guerra.

Una guerra de tres bandos, en la cual también se metieron 2 seres de inmenso poder. Los Dragones Celestiales.

Muchos perdieron la vida en esa gran guerra, ciudades cayeron y las verdades se perdieron.

Las tres facciones, lastimadas profundamente volvieron a sus capitales para lamerse las heridas y esperar un mejor mañana.

Los demonios que no se combinaron con los ángeles se habían movido a la clandestinidad, dicen algunos que se sellaron en las partes más profundas de Cocito, otros que simplemente murieron.

Pero, son simplemente leyendas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una oscurecida sala se podía oír la respiración errática de una persona.

Esta persona tenía el pelo castaño, ojos de color miel, vestido con un uniforme de una escuela y no superaba los 15 años de edad.

Una personas que pensarías… "Tiene toda una vida por delante" pero la cruda realidad era otra.

-(Voy a morir)- Fue el pensamiento del joven Issei mientras se sujetaba su abdomen sangrante.

Hace apenas una hora estaba volviendo de la escuela hacia su casa. Decidido tomar un camino diferente de lo habitual, uno por un deposito abandonado.

No había problema en eso, todo esto comenzó cuando oyó gritar a alguien pidiendo ayuda.

Un niño influenciado por la televisión y héroes de los comics fue a ayudar a esa voz sin medir las consecuencias. Grande fue su sorpresa y terror al ver quien fue la que había gritado.

Un demonio, esa era la única forma de llamarlo, parecía un Minotauro con un color blanco y verde enfermizo con dientes amarillos, carecía de pelo en algunas partes, pero lo que le perturbo a Issei fue el hecho de que este monstruo poseía la cara de una mujer en medio del pecho.

Obviamente ella fue quien había gritado y fingió pedir ayuda. Y el había caído directo en la trampa.

El monstruo se lanzó contra el joven, él estaba congelado de miedo por lo que no pudo evitar la mordida de su atacante.

El demonio lo mordió en el área del abdomen y lo sacudió con fuerza.

El castaño solo se había salvado por que había apuñalado uno de los ojos de la cara humana de la criatura.

Mientras este gritaba de dolor, Issei hiso lo posible para arrastrarse lejos de alli, se escondió detrás de unos calentadores de agua y otros desperdicios.

Su mano siempre se mantuvo en la herida de su abdomen, es posible que los dientes de la criatura le hayan perforado el hígado y uno de sus riñones, tal vez otro órgano.

Al llevar su vista hacia abajo vio con asco como un diente amarillo y pútrido se elevaba sobre una de sus múltiples heridas. Si lo quitaba es posible que la herida sangre nuevamente, si lo dejaba se iba a infectar.

Su vista se sentía cada vez más pesada y había comenzado a temblar, el castaño estaba sintiendo un frio de la más atroz por la pérdida de sangre.

-(Tengo frio...)- Pensó temblando, cada segundo más pálido. -(Voy a morir aquí sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo)

Los sonidos de los gritos del monstruo cada vez se hacian mas débiles, no era porque se habia alejado, si no por que Issei ya no le quedaban fuerzas para oirlos. Estos se habian vuelto a penas unos susurros en el viento.

La oscuridad había comenzado a caer lentamente sobre el castaño, al igual que las lágrimas de sus ojos. Solo le quedaba esperar al ángel de la muerte.

Un último susurro comenzó a oírse en el aire, este le preguntaba al moribundo castaño...

 _¿Quieres poder?_

-Si...- Fue la respuesta del castaño, apenas audible.

 _¿Quieres arrancarles el corazón a tus enemigos y bebes su sangre?_

-Si...

 _Entonces acéptame..._

Issei estaba contestándole a una voz en su lecho de muerte, la pérdida de sangre le había jugado en contra de su cordura.

No estaba seguro de porque le respondía siquiera a la misteriosa sombra. Pero de todas maneras dio su respuesta.

-Te acepto.

* * *

El Minotauro se había quedado en la entrada del depósito, sabía bien que esta era la única salida, las paredes eran altas y con alambre de púas, nadie podría salir por allí.

También estaba comenzando a anochecer, nadie vendría aquí.

Un movimiento entre los escombros llamo su atención.

 **-¡Ten encontré!** \- Grito con éxtasis el demonio para lanzar los calentadores...

Solo para revelar una mancha de sangre.

 **-¡¿Dónde está?!**

De pronto sintió una presencia abrumadora. Una que hiso que se le helara la sangre y una electricidad recorra su columna vertebral.

Con paso lento y temblando se dio vuelta para ver al mismo niño que estaba por ser su cena.

Su mirada estaba ensombrecida por su cabello y sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas.

Uno de los dientes del demonio cayó de las heridas del joven, las cuales se estaban cerrando de manera abrupta.

Lentamente levanto su murada revelando unos ojos amarillos con la iris rasgada.

Un aura comenzó a emerger del joven, corrupta, primitiva, sedienta de sangre, era como si fuera el mal en persona.

El aura rasgo sus ropas superiores dando vista a sus heridas curadas. El castaño se inclinó hacia adelante mostrando que en su espalda estaban creciendo dos masas de carne y hueso.

Sus manos y piernas comenzaron a teñirse de negro y su columna vertebral se hiso muy prominente. También comenzó a alargarse dando lugar a una cola con un arpón filoso.

Las masas de carne explotaron dando lugar a dos enormes alas huesudas, sus pies cambiaron hasta tener tres garras, picos surgieron en sus hombros como dos protuberancias.

Su piel se volvió pálida y sus colmillos se alargaron, su pelo creció y se ennegreció, se moldeo hasta ser como unas alas de murciélago con dos antenas en su frente y una cesta roja..

 **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAR**

El nuevo demonio rugió en cólera y poderío.

Con un simple aleteo fue directo contra el Minotauro.

Esta vez fue el monstruo quien no se pudo mover por el miedo. Y recibió con todo, el puño del demonio.

 **PAM**

Issei había incrustado su puño en el abdomen del Minotauro, este se levantó unos centímetros, provocando que tanto la cabeza de toro como la cara en el pecho escupan una mezcla de bilis y sangre.

No se detuvo allí mientras estaba en el aire le dio un codazo que lo mando al suelo.

 **PAM**

El Minotauro se apartó tan rápido como pudo y trato de cargar contra el demonio. Este se mantenía con una sonrisa psicótica.

Tomo la embestida como si no fuera nada y agarro con fuerza ambos cuernos del monstruo.

-(Llegamos a un punto muerto)- Pensó la chica.

Ella vio intrigada como la cola del demonio se agitaba contra el suelo antes hacer como si estuviera latigando contra el suelo, en realidad la estaba afilando su arma, pronto la comprensión llego al monstruo.

Justo antes de gritar de dolor nuevamente. Había sido apuñalada por la cola del demonio. Pronto el dolor se volvió a repetir en muchas áreas.

Como pudo vio que el demonio había comenzado a sonreír mas, hasta el punto que parecía doloroso.

Este aplico más presión en sus cuernos antes de lanzarle una patada ascendente en el mentón que le quebró la cornamenta y la mando a volar.

 **PUM**

El pesado cuerpo del monstruo cayó en seco al piso. El único ojo funcional de la mujer en el torso se abrió con un quejido para buscar a quien le había causado esto.

Grande fue su terror al verlo encima de ella.

Este tomo con ambas manos el hocico de la cabeza de toro y comenzó a separarlos.

 **-Por favor para-** Rogo la mujer desesperada.

Pero el demonio no escucho y comenzó a aplicar más fuerza, la cabeza de toro había comenzado a quejarse del dolor como podía, su lengua había comenzado a agitarse frenéticamente.

-¡Detente!- Volvió a rogar la mujer

La sangre había comenzado a brotar de las venas que se rompían por la presión, los ojos del demonio brillaban de emoción.

 **-¡Noooo!**

 **CRACK**

De un último tirón le arrancó la mandíbula. De la tráquea del monstruo brotó sangre y otros fluidos.

Pero para el esto aún no había terminado. Ahora se dirigió a la cara de mujer que residía en pecho de la criatura.

 **-Matame...**

Fue el simple deseo de la mujer, el demonio estaba más que feliz de cumplirle ese deseo. Tanto que su cola se agitó en alegría.

Esta entró a través de la boca de la mujer.

Ella miro con su único ojo abierto en sorpresa y lágrimas, una sensación de ahogo la lleno, sintió como la extremidad había perforado su tráquea en busca del corazón.

Ella quería gritar pero no podía, le habían cortado las cuerdas vocales.

En ese momento el demonio apuñalo su corazón desde adentro.

El que alguna vez fue Issei miro su obra con una sonrisa lentamente saco su cola de la boca y con ella saco el corazón del monstruo.

Lo lanzo a un lado como si no fuera nada.

 **-Veamos...-** Dijo mirando sus garras en las manos.- **Creo que es hora de hacer un paseo por la ciudad.**

El demonio comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Dispuesto a repetir lo que había hecho.

Comenzó a sentir una leve punzada en su cabeza, coloco su mano en un intento de parar esta molestia.

Luego se volvió más grave, ahora era doloroso.

 **-Te dije que te quedaras callado** \- Siseo el demonio con molestia.

Comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera negando.

 **-Vuelve a las sombras** \- Volvió a decir.

El demonio giro su cabeza a la derecha, antes de que este perfil ganara un color un poco más bronceado.

-¡Esto no era parte del trato!- Grito Issei.

 **-Por supuesto que lo era, te di poder y mataste al enemigo** \- El demonio giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda donde seguía igual.- **Ahora este cuerpo me pertenece.**

-¡No!- Grito Issei- ¡No te dejare que lastimes a ningún humano!

Issei estaba luchando contra el demonio para recuperar el control de su cuerpo. El demonio era poderoso y astuto.

Este usando su mano izquierda comenzó a crear un portal

 **-Veamos lo que piensan tus padres al verte así-** Dijo el demonio para levantar su brazo y comenzar a abrir un portal en donde desde el lazo derecho Issei podía ver la sala de su casa.

-¡No!- Grito el antes de usar su propio brazo para cambiar el portal.

 **-¡Quédate dentro!-** Rugió el demonio antes de golpear a Issei en su lado derecho.

El golpe le rompió el labio al joven, pero aún no se iba a rendir.

-¡Vete tú!- Grito Issei antes de golpearlo también.

Tan concentrados estaban que cayeron en el portal modificado. Sin saber exactamente a donde iban a parar.

Al caer por el portal el suelo fue cambiado por pasto y el cielo se volvió púrpura. Los edificio de la ciudad fueron cambiados por hectáreas de árboles, pero eso poco le importaba a nuestro protagonista.

Issei se levantaba como pudo hundiendo sus garras en la corteza de un árbol para ayudarse.

Estaba sudando mucho y le estaba doliendo todo el cuerpo.

Su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a explotar, tanto que tenía que gritar o de lo contrario sentía que moriría.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAH**

Grito en dolor antes de caer al suelo. Su grito alerto a muchos de los habitantes del bosque, los más débiles huyeron despavoridos, otros se mantuvieron expectantes.

-¿Quién demonios eres...?- Fue la última pregunta de Issei antes de caer inconsciente.

Pero aun en ese estado, su subconsciente le dio su respuesta.

 **-Yo soy Amón, el último héroe del infierno.**

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno con eso termina este primer capítulo.**

 **Ahora les diré unas cosas básicas.**

 **Los demonios de Devilman nacieron de la nada, como una especie más de la tierra. Los demonios de DxD nacieron debido a la fusión de los primeros demonios con los ángeles que cayeron con su señor.**

 **Esa es la razón de sus formas humanas y la razón de su magia. Pero no todos los demonios se combinaron con los ángeles, solo los suficientes para crear a los demonios de DxD antes de la guerra.**

 **Segundo, los que llame emperadores, son todos demonios de Go Nagai.**

 **También como vieron Amón tendrá un papel mucho más presente en la trama.**

 **Y por último he estado debatiéndome y he llegado a la conclusión de que este fic será un… IsseiXKuroka**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Me disculpo una vez más con los lectores del fic original y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **La verdad estoy satisfecho con las reacciones del primer capítulo. Y por ellos espero que les guste este.**

 **DragonPulse1695: Joder, este si es un review que da gusto leer. Vamos por parte.**

 **Ciertamente tienes razón en ese aspecto, el fanddom estuvo mucho tiempo con ese cáncer. Yo mismo me trague muchos fics traición y es una pena que algunos que tenían potencial se reduzcan a... eso. Es bueno ver que la purga que hizo Antifanboy funcionara.**

 **Te agradezco el apoyo y espero que disfrutes la continuación. Como siempre tendrá sus momentos de violencia, pero si los evitas, es tu decisión.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Gracias, es bueno ver que hay personas que lograron salir de la fiebre de la traición. Espero que te giste este cap.**

 **Sumoner. Dante: Gracias, era un enganche para que vean lo que habrá en un futuro, claro que no todo sera así.**

 **Nechroz: Gracias, creo. Tendrá sus momentos de gore y brutalidad como tal. Pero también tendrá otros momentos más profundos. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **inuyashadaiyoukai: Te lo agradezco con toda el alma. Pero había elementos que estaban fuera de mi control en el anterior fic y no te preocupes, la calidad y muchos otros elementos será usados aquí también.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo que una pena? No es como que será una historia totalmente opuesta, solo podré sazonarla más. Y tus respuestas las obtendrás aquí. Disfrútenlo.**

 **T-T: Tranquilo, solo en los primeros momentos del fic. Es para dar a conocer un poco más acerca de quién era Amón. Y no te preocupes, lo tendrá.**

 **antifanboy: No sabes cuánto me alegra leer esto. Sin duda la versión anterior será difícil de superar, más no imposible, hare que amen esta.**

 **Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu: En primera... Harem? No. La verdad no le veo la necesidad, ese era uno de los encantos del primer fic. Y gracias.**

 **PD: Espero saber de ti pronto :)**

 **Misterio 9: Muchas gracias por el apoyo desde la primera versión de esta historia. Y en efecto la práctica hace al maestro y quiero creer que me mejorado como escritor. La historia de los demonios, lo tocaré más a detalle en los próximos capítulos. Y parece bien que te guste Kuroka, la verdad hay pocas historias de ella, claro que no sea post-traición.**

 **J: Gracias, si te gusto esa, espero que amaras está, pues antes estaba un tanto limitado. Ahora tengo mucho más terreno para abarcar.**

 **La historia de Devilman DxD queda cancelada. Lo siento, a mí también me duele, pero simplemente ya no podía.**

 **La de Viernes 13, está en hiatus, creo que si suficientes personas me lo piden puedo continuar hasta un cierre. Y la de Hellboy... no sé, está en adopción, solo tiene que hablarme.**

 **YYYYY, bueno.**

 **Con eso terminamos la sección de reviews y vamos con el cap.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Devilman- Habla normal.

-(Devilman)- Pensamientos.

 **-Devilman-** Devilman o ser superior.

* * *

La idea que los humanos teníamos del Inframundo como un lugar lúgubre, carente de vida y lleno de fuego y azufre, no podía ser más errónea.

El Inframundo era un lugar con las mismas dimensiones de la tierra, solo que sin mar, claro que aun tenia cuerpos de agua de menor tamaño, la única diferencia además de su fauna y flora era que el cielo tenía un color purpureo.

En uno de estos bosques se encontraba ocurriendo una persecución, una cacería mejor dicho.

Una hermosa joven de ojos amarillos, piel clara que contrastaba con su clara piel y su kimono negro con bordes rojos y una faja color amarillo con unas cuentas doradas. Lo más peculiar de esta joven además de su belleza eran las orejas y cola de gato a juego con su pelo. Su nombre era Kuroka, una Nekomata, más específicamente una Nekoshou.

Ella estaba siendo rastreada desde hace 2 días, había sido descuidada al acercarse mucho al último poblado, pero solo supo que la seguían cuando sintió tres firmas de energía que la seguían más allá de los alrededores del asentamiento.

-Demonios- Gruño ella molesta que no la dejaban ni descansar como se debe. Estaba casi segura de que una de ellas era un sabueso, puede que esa sea la razón por la cual la podían seguir.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que casi, casi, no nota que estaba por entrar en el Bosque de los Familiares.

Ella se detuvo un segundo a considerar sus opiniones, no podía volver, y rodearlo tomaría mucho tiempo. Pero si desidia atravesarlo estaría no solo cuidándose de sus perseguidores, sino de otras criaturas también, y como cereza del pastel estaba Tiamat.

 **GUAU GUAU**

A lo lejos pudo captar el ladrido de un perro, esto no solo confirmó su teoría, si no que ahora se estaba quedando sin opciones.

-Con algo de suerte, no tendré que pelear mucho- Suspiro ella antes de adentrarse en el bosque. Tenía la esperanza de que la dragona ni siquiera note su presencia en área.

Con cada paso que daba el escenario pasaba de un bosque verde a uno con árboles secos y tétricos. Pero no le molestaba mucho, más le preocupaba que la sigan por aquí.

Pero, a medida que lo atravesaba noto que el Bosque de los Familiares, lugar donde hay distintos tipos de criaturas y muchas muy fuertes, estaba... vacío.

Esto era muy extraño, pero esa extrañeza rápidamente paso a ser preocupación. Los animales no huían de la zona solo porque si, lo hacían para huir de un depredador.

-¿Que podría...?- Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando a su nariz llego el inconfundible olor de la sangre.

Ella sabía que no sería una buena idea acercarse, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que eso logre tapar su rastro. Además, ya saben el dicho, la curiosidad mato al gato. Ella esperaba que no fuera el caso.

Camino un poco más para llegar a un pequeño claro, allí estaba tendido un cuerpo, el cuerpo de un joven, sin la mitad superior de su ropa y los pantalones manchados en sangre.

-(Así que de aquí viene el olor)- Pensó ella. Sabía que estaba vivo gracias a su Senjutsu, pero también pudo notar que su energía estaba... en conflicto.

Ella se acercó lentamente a revisarlo, una sensación de que algo no estaba bien se apodero de ella, incluso su cola se había erizado.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo notar las facciones del joven, un mechón de pelo castaño ocultaba sus facciones la Nekomata. Ella extendió su mano para sacarlo, pero cuando estuvo entrando en su espacio personal.

Una mano agarro su muñeca.

Su corazón latió a mil por hora en el momento que el chico tomo su muñeca, ella no podía, no debía gritar por el susto. Trato de apartarse, pero el joven tenía un agarre de acero.

-Por favor, suéltame- Dijo ella, asustada.

No espero que realmente funcionara cuando el agarre aflojó y ella pudo apartarse. Revisó su muñeca para ver que había adquirido un color rojizo, pero nada preocupante, se masajeo la muñeca antes de pasar su mirada al joven.

Ella ahora comprendió que eso había sido un acto de puro reflejo.

Eso la asustó, si actuó así dormido, quien sabe cómo sea despierto.

 **GUAU GUAU**

Los ladridos del perro alertaron a Kuroka, ella había pasado demasiado tiempo investigando al joven y permitió que ellos se acercaran.

Llevo su vista al dormido, no podía dejarlo allí, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar que la atraparan.

-No es mi problema-nya.- Dijo ella antes de alejarse.

Cuando ella había salido entraron en el mismo dos hombres vestidos con una armadura con un "G" en rojo, acompañados por un perro con un cuerno.

-Su rastro termina aquí- Dijo el soldado 1.

-Mira, un pobre diablo que se cruzó en su camino- Dijo el segundo apuntando a Issei. Este se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando- Sigue vivo, puede que sepa algo.

Mientras ellos discutían el perro se acercó al cuerpo y comenzó a olisquearlo. De pronto su pelo se erizó y retrocedió bastante antes de comenzar a ladrar descontroladamente.

 **GUAU GUAU GUAU**

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto uno de ellos mientras agarraba al perro por su collar y trataba de calmarlo.

-Creo que está asustado- Dijo antes de pasar su mirada al joven- Creo que de él.

El segundo soldado se acercó al castaño y comenzó a sacudirlo.

-Oye, despierta- Dijo este.

En ese momento su pelo cambió y abrió sus ojos revelando unos rasgados ojos amarillos.

 **STUCK**

El hombre sintió una terrible punzada antes de que la tela que llevaba se tiña de rojo. Llevo su vista hacia abajo solo para ver como una especie de aguijón lo apuñalo en el estómago.

-¡Puahg!- Escupió el soldado al vomitar su propia sangre.

-¡Marcus!- Grito el otro soldado al ver a su amigo.

El soldado soltó al perro y este se lanzó para vengar a su antiguo amo.

Amón apartó el cuerpo y golpeo al perro para lanzarlo a un lado. Este gimió al recibir el impacto y quedo acostado.

En cuanto al soldado sacó su espada y la balanceó contra Amón, pero este lo bloqueo con la armadura de sus brazos. Empujó la espada para abrir la guardia del soldado, cuando lo hiso atacó.

 **AHHHHH**

El hombre grito de dolor cuando Amón apuñaló ambos ojos del soldado, las lágrimas se mezclaron furiosamente mientras la sangre, líquidos oculares y cerebrales mientras el demonio sacudía su cabeza fuertemente como si quisiera arrancarla de sus hombros.

Al ver que ya no tenía vida Amón dejo el cuerpo. Y se dirigió al otro soldado, identificado como Marcus, este a pesar de su herida estaba arrastrándose en un intento de escapar.

Amón se acercó, le retiró el casco y lo tomo del cabello. Antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar, llevo su cabeza hacia atrás y le mordió el cuello.

El líquido carmesí escapaba de entre las encías del demonio, mientras que la vida poco a poco se escapaba del soldado, el cual no pudo ni gritar.

Dejo al cuerpo en el charco de su propia sangre antes de mirarse las manos y sonreír.

Parpadeó unas veces antes de que la sonrisa desapareciera y que sea convertida en una expresión de horror.

Issei rápidamente se quitó la sangre de las manos como pudo, lagrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos.

-Lo siento...

Comenzó a golpear el suelo y sacudir la cabeza en estado de negación, al final no pudo contener el contenido de su estómago ante el nauseabundo olor.

 **PUAH**

Lo que no sabía el castaño, es que todo eso había sido observado por la pelinegra. La cual estaba detrás de unos arbustos con las manos sobre su boca.

No podía creer lo que había pasado, tal brutalidad... pero al mismo tiempo estaba llorando.

Ella sabía de primera mano que un monstruo no se arrepentiría de haber hecho eso, no lloraría. Pero este joven estaba lamentando la sangre en sus manos.

Algo dudosa salió de su escondite, el crujido de las hojas y ramas, alerto al joven.

Este debido a su estado giro su cabeza bruscamente y con miedo. Pero al verla quedo totalmente embobado por su belleza.

-Hola-nya- Dijo ella tratando de no asustarlo.

Issei la escaneo de arriba abajo, en una situación normal la estaría alabando y haciendo comentarios de sus pechos y demás, pero ahora eso era lo de menos.

Ella extendió la mano en un intento de tocarlo, pero este rápidamente se alejó un poco.

-Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte

Le aseguró ella, en términos de poder y magia ella estaba muy por encima de la mayoria, rivalizando con los demonios de clase alta, incluso la suprema. Pero no estaba segura del poder de este, o que era siquiera.

-No... Yo soy el que no quiero lastimarte.- Dijo Issei- No quería lastimarlos, no puedo controlarme. Estoy...

-¿Estas...?- Pregunto Kuroka tratando de ayudarlo.

-Estoy poseído por un demonio- Dijo él.

Ella inclinó la cabeza confundida, ella era una Nekomata, un demonio reencarnado. Nunca había oído de una posesión demoniaca, lo que los humanos llamaban de esa manera era una posesión de un espíritu maligno. Los demonios no podían poseer a las personas tal cual.

 **-Jajajaja...-** Una risa oscura brotó desde el fondo de su garganta.

Su lado derecho de la cara se contorsiono en otro rostro y su cabello cambio a unas alas de murciélago.

 **-Ohhhh... ¿Que tenemos aquí?-** Pregunto el perfil derecho al superponerse al izquierdo- **¿Una Nekomata?** \- Pregunto con gracia, luego olisqueo- **No... Una Nekoshou, ¿Verdad?**

Ella no ocultó su sorpresa.

 **-Jajaja…** \- Rio oscuramente antes de que Issei sacudiera su cabeza para que sus facciones volvieran a su estado normal.

-(Eso definitivamente era un demonio)- Pensó Kuroka al fruncir el ceño, eso era un demonio, nunca había escuchado de un espíritu que modifique el cuerpo hasta tal punto.

Estaba segura que lo más sensato sería dejarlo a su suerte, quizás podría aprender a vivir con ello, ella ya tenía sus propios problemas.

Pero... no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Se notaba que él era más asustado y pareciera que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba, lo supo al ver como no podía dejar de ver el perro con cuerno o sus orejas.

Ella no lo admitiría, pero desde que ese día todo había sido tan solitario. Un poco de compañía no estaría mal de vez en cuando.

Además, si lograba ayudarlo, podría adquirir un buen guardaespaldas.

-Ven, vamos a limpiarte-nya- Dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

Issei la miro con miedo, ahora mismo dudaba que alguien pudiera ayudarlo, pero no rechazaría una mano amiga.

-...si.

El castaño tomo la suave mano de la joven. En este momento él se sintió feliz por este pequeño gesto.

Pasado unos minutos la pelinegra lo guio hasta un pequeño arroyo.

Ella se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a pensar si podría utilizar su Senjutsu para poder ayudar en el flujo de energía y tal vez suprimir la presencia oscura.

Por su lado, Issei estaba dejando que la fría agua del arroyo lavara la sangre de su cuerpo y sus pantalones, y al mismo tiempo que se llevara momentáneamente sus problemas.

-Auch- Dijo Issei al ver que tenía un corte en el brazo, esa espada había cortado un poco de su piel, muy superficial como para preocuparse, pues pronto se había cerrado.

Pero aun así unas gotas de sangre habían caído al arroyo.

* * *

El curso de agua se tiño de rojo por unas secciones, producto del baño de Issei.

La sangre recorrió cientos de metros hacia abajo. Hasta que llego a una determinada área, donde algunos animales bebían.

Pero pronto llego uno en especial. Muy grande, azul y con alas. Un dragón.

Este justo cuando estaba por beber el agua se detuvo y comenzó a olisquearla.

 **-Huele a demonio...-** Dijo ella, realmente no le importaba que hubieran muerto, en lo más mínimo, podría esperar que el agua se limpie en unos minutos.

Pero sus agudos ojos captaron unas gotas que parecían ser más espesas.

Ella las olisqueo.

Definitivamente no era normal, parecía demoniaco, pero también humano. Pero al final pudo sentir un ligero toque, casi imperceptible.

Un toque de dragón.

Ella abrió los ojos al saber que no era cualquier dragón. Sus garras se enterraron en el suelo y sus ojos pasaron de tener un brillo curioso a tener una enorme sed de sangre.

 **-¡DDRAIG!-** Rugió Tiamat antes de elevarse en el aire.

* * *

Issei, ahora limpio estaba sentado dándole la espalda a Kuroka. La cual le había explicado un poco de lo que era ella y lo que podía hacer.

-¿Podrías repetirme lo que harás?- Pregunto Issei el cual solo entendió lo básico.

Kuroka ahora permitió que un brillo azul apareciera en las palmas de sus manos.

-Voy a tratar de hacer fluir tu chi, ver si hay una forma de suprimir el chi invaso-nya.- Dijo cuando apareció debajo de ambos un círculo mágico.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- Pregunto al sentir cosquillas cuando ella acercaba sus manos a su espalda.

-Realmente no- La verdad no estaba segura ni conque estaba tratando- Pero es lo único que puedo hacer ahora-nya.

Issei asintió ante eso, ella parecía mucho más capaz que el castaño en... bueno, todo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto él.

Ella frunció el ceño un momento.

-Es de mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien sin dar primero el tuyo-nya.- Respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Oh, sí. Soy Issei.

-Yo soy...- Ella no estaba segura de que responder, si llegaban a atraparlo... bueno. Mejor no pensar en ello- Soy una simple criminal.

Issei levantó una ceja ante esto. Ella presionó sus manos hasta tocar la espalda del joven y hacer que el círculo mágico brille con fuerza.

La piel de Issei se volvió negra y su columna resaltó debajo de su piel.

 **AHHHHHH**

Grito Issei al arquear du espalda y rodar al suelo. Rápidamente Kuroka dejo de usar su energia, vio como el castaño tomaba varias respiraciones antes de que su cuerpo volviera a su estado normal.

-¿Estas bien-nya?- Pregunto ella. Era una pregunta estúpida, pero la indicada en este momento.

-Sí, creo que ya se calmó.- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Ella lo miro, pareciera que el chi invasor actuaba de un modo similar a un parásito, pero este estaba dispuesto a dañar al portador con tal de suprimir la cura.

En ese momento los pelos de la cola de Kuroka se erizaron y ella abrió los ojos al sentir el peligro aproximándose.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito ella antes de empujar a Issei.

 **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAR**

Una intensa llamarada de color azul cayo donde había estado el castaño hace apenas un segundo.

Ambos jóvenes vieron asustados como del cielo cayó un enorme dragón de escamas azules y con un muy mal genio. Mientras levantaba una espesa nube de polvo.

 **-¡DDRAIG!-** Grito la dragona colérica.

Kuroka abrió los ojos al reconocer a la dragóna, de todos los que no quería encontrarse cuando entro aquí, ella era la última en la lista.

Ella giro su cabeza para buscar al castaño, pero cuando lo hiso sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad, miedo y dolor.

Pues Issei en la más mínima oportunidad que tuvo corrió hacia los árboles, dejándola a su suerte.

* * *

Issei corrió y corrió.

Hasta donde su dañado estado le permitió. Cuando sintió que ya estaba seguro se recostó contra un árbol a tomar aliento.

-¿Que carajos fue eso?- Pregunto Issei a nadie en particular.

Las venas en el cuello del lado derecho del castaño se hicieron visibles con un color negro. Antes de que Amón asumiera su lado del cuerpo.

 **-Jajajaja, sabes, en primera te considere solo un pervertido sin valor, ahora sé que eres menos que eso, mira que abandonar a la gata...**

Issei ahora abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, estaba tan asustado por todo que abandonó a la única persona que le había mostrado amabilidad desde que había ocurrido esto.

Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y se agarró el cabello con tanta fuerza que casi se lo arranca.

Era realmente una basura de persona, y no sabía ni siquiera que lo estaba atacando.

 **-[Esa fue Tiamat, el Caos Karma Dragón]**

-¿Eh?- Dijo Issei al girar su cabeza con miedo, pero al no ver a nadie bajo su cabeza.

Solo para ver un brillo verde en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

 **-Oh... mira nada más, donde nos volvemos a encontrar, lagartija**.- Dijo Amón al ver la gema.

 **-[Amón... ni en mis más terribles pesadillas me imaginaria tener que volver a cruzar caminos contigo]-** Dijo el dragón celestial al ver esto.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Issei.

 **-[Yo soy Ddraig, el Sekyriuutei**.]- Luego un guantelete draconido de color rojo y espigas doradas apareció en su brazo **\- [Y esta es la Boosted Gear. Una Sacread Gear que puede doblar el poder del usuario cada 10 segundos.]**

Le explico Ddraig a su usuario, normalmente tendría más tiempo para explicar lo que pasaba a sus nuevos usuarios. Pero en esta situación es posible que necesite algunos refuerzos para poder escapar.

 **-[Tenemos que irnos]-** Dijo el dragón seriamente **-[Tiamat vendrá por nosotros cuando mate a la gata]**

Issei abrió los ojos con miedo ante ese comentario.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto aterrado.

 **-[Porque yo soy la razón de que ella atacara]-** Dijo sin importarle el hecho de puede que la chica muriera **-[Ella me odia... a mí y mis portadores]**

Esto solo hiso que Issei se sintiera peor, ya que ahora entendió que era su culpa. Y Amón no dudo en echárselo en cara.

 **-Jajaja, que hermoso, ahora realmente has matado a alguien.**

Issei estaba entrando en pánico, pero estaba teniendo mucho miedo de lo que le podría ocurrir a la pelinegra. Esta culpa lo estaba carcomiendo.

-¿Ddraig, cuando dices que aumentas el poder, a que te refieres con exactitud?- Pregunto él.

 **-[Si tu pregunta es si puedes enfocar la energía a algo en específico, puedes.]**

Amón, desde su lado del cuerpo vio con ligera incredulidad lo que pregunto.

 **-Oye, no me digas que de verdad intentaras pelear contra ella.**

-¿Cómo lo hago?- Pregunto Issei de una forma sombría. Ignorando la pregunta de Amón.

 **-[Con tu voluntad y un fuerte deseo que te impulse.]**

-Ya veo.

Apretó su puño antes de que apareciera el resultado.

 **[Boost]**

Dijo el Dragón con una voz un tanto distorsionada por la Sacread Gear.

 **-No tienes ni una sola oportunidad.-** Dijo Amón desde el lado derecho de la cara Issei **-...Vas a morir.**

Issei solo endureció sus facciones.

-Hasta yo sé que no tengo oportunidad, pero tu si.- Dijo de forma seria.

Amón soltó una risa baja y lúgubre, como si le hubieran contado en mal chiste.

 **-Pero yo no te voy a ayudar**.- Dijo sin una pizca de gracia.

-Lo sé- Dijo este serio, antes de colocar su mano con la Boosted Gear en su lado de la cabeza- Pero esto no depende de ti.

 **[Transfer]**

 **AHHHHH**

Esa palabra fue como si una bala hubiera pasado por el cerebro de Issei, solo duró unos segundos de pie antes de que Issei callera al suelo y comenzará a temblar.

Imágenes aleatorias de una guerra que el castaño nunca vivió, tácticas de las que él nunca escucho y horrores los cuales nunca vio.

Su respiración era errática y profunda, como si le faltara el aire.

 **-¿Que... hiciste...?-** Pregunto Amón desde el lado derecho.

Issei entre jadeos le respondió.

-Hasta un idiota pervertido como yo... sabe de la bioelectricidad... en el cerebro... lo único que hice fue impulsar eso.

Amón abrió su ojo al comprender lo que rearaba de hacer.

 **-Estas tratando de electrocutar nuestro cerebro para forzar una fusión**.- Dijo este con una mezcla de sorpresa e ira.

Pero esto solo hiso que Issei ponga una sonrisa forzada.

-Si

El sistema nervioso y neurológico del cuerpo humano funciona con pequeños pulsos eléctricos llamados bioelectricidad. Estos se producen cuando uno piensa o recuerda algo, los mismos recuerdos no son más que información decodificada en pulsaciones.

Lo que Issei trataba de hacer era pasar suficiente energía a través de su cerebro compartido para que la información y pulsaciones pasen tan rápido que esta se mezcle entre sí.

Y sus personalidades con ellos.

 **-Sabes que puede que tú seas el que muera y yo adquiera tu cuerpo.-** Dijo Amón tratando de hacer que el castaño desista de su plan.

Aún estaba muy débil, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para adquirir suficiente fuerza para usurpar este cuerpo.

Pero Issei no se lo permitiría.

-No voy a dejar que eso pasé.- Dijo muy serio, como si este fuera su último acto antes de suicidarse. Aunque esto no estaba muy lejos- No voy a dejar que un demonio me domine. Ni ahora ni nunca.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]** **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Amón trato de detenerlo usando su lado del cuerpo. Pero el brazo de la Boosted Gear era más fuerte.

Una lagrima escapo del lado de Issei, ante la posibilidad de que realmente iba a desaparecer.

-Ddraig...- Dijo con voz quebrada, en una pequeña despedida, la cual, de verdad podría se la última.- Te veo del otro lado.

 **[Transfer]**

* * *

Kuroka ahora estaba jadeando, gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cara y cuello, tenía ambas manos extendidas con su círculo mágico defensivo.

Y frente a ella estaba un dragón con humo saliendo de sus fosas nasales, con una expresión molesta en la cara.

 **-Que molestia**.- Dijo la dragona.- **La verdad solo vine para matar a Ddraig, pero tú te metiste en mi camino, no me molesta acabarte primero.**

La dragona giro su cabeza como si estuviera buscando algo. Incluso levanto su hocico para buscarlo por el olor, pero no lo encontró por tanto polvo y ceniza.

 **-Luego iré por tu pequeño amigo, ¿Te molesta?**

-Como si me importara- Gruño ella algo dolida por que la abandonó, pero es posible que ella también habría hecho lo mismo.

Tan centrada estaba en ese hecho que no vio que la dragona había usado su larga y poderosa cola para empujarla.

 **CRACK**

La fuerza fue tal que destrozo el círculo mágico de un solo ataque, puede que el escudo sea el ideal para ataque más mágicos, pero la diferencia de fuerza física y tamaños era abrumadora.

Kuroka se estrelló contra un árbol, apretó los ojos y gruño mientras trataba de levantarse. Ella no estaba preparada para un ataque de frente, ella era más de un estilo de emboscada.

Ella abrió los ojos como pudo solo para ver como la dragona se acercaba lentamente con un etéreo humo azul que brotaba de sus fauces, listo para reducirla a cenizas.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y se comenzó a lamentarse por lo que le hiso pasar a su hermana.

-¡Oye, lagartija!

En ese momento Tiamat se detuvo, estaba muy molesta porque alguien le había llamado así. Ella giro su cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos...

Al ver que un árbol venía a toda velocidad.

 **PAM**

El árbol impacto contra su cabeza y se rompió por la mitad, haciendo que ella quedase aturdida.

Kuroka abrió los ojos al oír el estruendo y quedo impactada. A los pocos segundos también Tiamat abrió los ojos.

Del otro lado estaba Issei, si es que de verdad era el, pues estaba irreconocible.

Tiamat no podía reconocerlo como el humano que había atacado hace rato. Su aura, su presencia y sobre todo sus ojos no eran los mismos.

Un gruñido escapó de su hocico al reconocerlo.

 **-Amón**

Issei se permitió una sonrisa antes de transformarse. Disfruto las reacciones de asombro por parte de la pelinegra y de cautela de la dragona.

 **-No soy ese, el lleva mucho tiempo fuera del negocio**.- Dijo Issei.

Esto pareció aliviar las preocupaciones de la dragona, e incluso inflo un poco más su ego.

 **-Así que eres solo un imitador.** \- Mencionó ella con clara burla- Al menos te eliminaré con mis propias manos.

La dragona se apartó de la gata y corrió en dirección al demonio.

Ella corrió y levantó su pata, lista para aplastar a su enemigo. No dudo en usarla cuando este estaba dentro de su rango de ataque.

 **PAM**

Un fuerte golpe sonó y levanto una nube de polvo por la presión. Kuroka se cubrió los ojos por la cantidad de residuos que salió volando.

No tardó mucho en aclararse nuevamente.

Cuando esta se asentó vio a la dragona quieta en la misma posición de hace unos segundos. Pero se notaba claramente el esfuerzo en su rostro.

 **-¿Quién eres?-** Pregunto la dragona.

Fue en ese momento que vio como el demonio estaba sosteniendo con ambas manos la pata de la dragona, mientras esta seguía aplicando fuerza.

Este le dio una sonrisa siniestra.

 **-Yo soy Hyodo Issei, aquel que dominó a Amón, su cuerpo... ¡Y su poder!-** Acto seguido realizo un tajo en la base de uno de los dedos de la dragona.

 **RAAAAH**

Ella rugió de dolor y rápidamente levanto su pata, con el demonio en el.

Issei tomo el dedo casi cercenado, lo uso para dar una vuelta y quedar aferrado con sus garras en el dorso de la mano de la dragona.

Donde procedió a arrancarle el dedo.

 **CRACK**

En repugnante sonido de desgarre de carne y separación de huesos se oyó cuando se lo arranco.

 **RAAAAAAAAH**

Tiamat rugió de dolor y mando al demonio a volar, hacia donde estaba la pelinegra. La dragona se tomó su pata mientras apretaba el muñón para parar el sangrado.

Por su parte la pelinegra se acercó a Issei, el cual ya se había levantado. Ahora ella podía ver bien su forma demoniaca, parecía un demonio renegado, pero nunca había escuchado el nombre de Amón.

 **-Oye** \- Dijo el demonio llamando la atención de la gata- **Tu distráela, yo la ataco y luego escapamos.**

-Si- Dijo ella con los dientes apretados, si bien estaba sorprendida y agradecida que volviera, no olvidaría que la abandonó en primer lugar.

Issei al ver su afirmación hiso un sonido de esfuerzo antes de que de su espalda brotaran 2 alas. En un rápido aleteo se separó de la gata.

-Vamos a jugar- Dijo Kuroka antes de usar sus habilidades y crear un montón de clones.

Cada uno fue hacia la dragona enojada, esta al verlos no dudo en aplastar a cada uno. Esta era la mejor manera de distráela, la neblina que ella creaba no servía contra los dragones.

Tiamat estaba molesta, tanto que solo se concentraba en atacar, ni siquiera pensó en identificar a la verdadera por su olor, solo quería acabar con el bastardo de Ddraig y su portador.

 **-¡Sorpresa!-** Grito Issei cayendo desde el cielo y usando sus garras para aferrarse al cuello de la dragona.

Esta comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, ya que no podía llegar con sus patas a donde estaba el demonio. Por su lado Issei enterró más sus garras ante el movimiento.

Pronto comenzó a subir por el cuello de la dragona, ella se sacudía más fuertemente para quitárselo.

La última sacudida le dio a Issei el ángulo que necesitaba.

 **-¡Nos vemos luego!-** Grito antes de salir latigado de su posición...

Y arañando el ojo de la dragona en el proceso.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**

La dragona rugió de dolor mientras tomaba con ambas manos su rostro, mientras pisoteaba con furia el suelo. Gotas de sangre brotaban de la herida de su rostro mientras que con su ojo sano buscaba a sus enemigos.

Solo para ver que ya no estaban, y tampoco podía rastrearlos... había perdido.

Ella soltó un último grito de frustración.

 **-¡DDRAAAAAAAAAIG!**

* * *

Lejos de allí podemos ver a Issei volando mientras a Kuroka abrazada a él.

 **-Lo siento** \- Dijo él.

Ella lo miró con ligera sorpresa, esperando que continuara.

 **-Por abandonarte y todo eso-** Dijo con verdadero pesar, a pesar de que su rostro no trasmitiera dicho efecto.

-Kuroka.

 **-¿Eh?-** Dijo el demonio.

-Mi nombre es Kuroka-nya- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

 **-Bien, con eso resuelto, creo que es mejor buscar un lugar para pasar la noche-** Dijo viendo que estaba comenzando a anochecer.

-Por allá- Dijo ella apuntando a la salida de la zona.

Issei asintió ante eso, meterse en el territorio de un dragón fue mala idea, lo mejor que podían hacer era salir de él.

Con unos cuantos aleteos más ambos lograron salir del bosque de los Familiares.

Aún estaban en un bosque, pero uno muy distinto, la vegetación era más espesa, y dudaban que ella los podría seguir.

Caminaron un poco antes de llegar a un árbol de buen tamaño, el cual crecía torcido. Con unos pocos arreglos podría servir para la noche.

-Lo primero sería hacer un fuego.- Dijo ella.

Issei asintió y tomo unas ramas secas del área y un tronco pequeño. Y rápidamente prendió fuego a la pila de madera al exhalar fuego.

 **-¡Raaah!**

En menos de unos segundos ya tenían una fogata.

Kuroka parpadeo unos segundos ante esto, ella estaba casi segura de que él era un humano normal hasta hace poco.

El demonio se sentó en el suelo y fijo su mirada en el fuego. La pelinegra se sentó a su lado unos segundos después.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo el sonido del chisporroteo del fuego y algunas aves a lo lejos.

-¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto ella, genuinamente curiosa. Pues hasta hace unas horas pareciera que sufría a cada momento y ahora...

 **-Estoy... bien... creo** \- Dijo Issei.

-¿Crees?- Pregunto ella.- Parece que estas bien, ya lo controlas-nya

- **No lo controle, me fundí con el**.- Dijo este con un tono indescifrable.

Ella lo miro sin comprender. El vio esto y comenzó a explicar.

 **-Antes era como si estuviéramos conduciendo, los dos al mismo tiempo, peleando para ver quien se quedaba con el manejo** \- Dijo algo extrañado por describir lo que sintió en ese momento- **Ahora... es como si... fuera un collage de ambos.**

Ella se quedó quieta, escuchando cada palabra. Realmente curiosa por el desarrollo.

 **-Tengo recuerdos los recuerdos de mi vida, pero estos se entrelazan con los suyos** \- Dijo al llevarse la mano a su alada cabeza. Pero luego miro su mano.- **Poseo su cuerpo... pero aún conservo mi corazón y mi humanidad.**

Ella se sentó más cerca de él. Mirando sus acciones.

 **-Ni humano... ni demonio... Yo soy Devilman.**

* * *

En una habitación que parecía una oficina, con unos muebles muy finos estaba sentado un hombre bastante guapo, vestido con ropas elegantes, lo más peculiar era su cabello verde.

Este estaba revisando unos papeles, uno de ellos llamo en especial su atención.

Era una petición de un posible Rating Game. Eso no era lo que le llamo du atención sino la palabra "posible", además de los nombres escritos.

El peliverde negó con la cabeza. E invocó un círculo mágico y llamo a alguien.

-Hola Tiamat- Dijo el- ¿Podrías supervisar un juego dentro de un mes?- Pregunto refiriéndose a una de las tantas peticiones, pero de otras familias.

 **-*Lo siento, estoy algo... indispuesta***.- Dijo la dragona.

En eso el holograma de ella se hiso presente. Allí el peliverde abrió los ojos al ver el estado de ella.

-Por Satán- Dijo incrédulo- ¿Que te pasó? ¿No te duele?

 **-*Solo cuando me río*-** Dijo el holograma sin humor. Ella distraídamente vio el muñón donde solía estar su dedo, no tardaría más de un mes en que le crezca uno nuevo.

Pero la cicatriz en su cara no podría sanar, se había quedado como un recordatorio, fue una suerte que aun conservara en ojo.

-En cuanto a lo que me pasó... Amón está de vuelta.

El hombre abrió mucho sus ojos y se paró abruptamente de su silla, no le importo que esta callera al suelo.

-¿...Que?- Pregunto incrédulo.

 **-*No puedo asegurarlo, tenía la misma presencia, pero no era el*-** Dijo la dragona- Se refirió a sí mismo como Issei, un humano, creo que eso es lo que dijo que era.

El hombre se pasó la mano por la cara con exasperación.

 **-*Y no estaba solo, estaba acompañado por una Nekomata, Nekoshou***

-Kuroka

El hombre frunció el ceño ante esto. Definitivamente algo podría salir mal.

-¿Sabes a donde fueron?

 **-*Hacia el sur, creo*-** Dijo ella- ***Los perdí luego de la pelea***

El hombre tarareo una melodía hasta pensar en un buen plan.

-Esto será interesante- Dijo el hombre antes de recuperar la compostura.- Muchas gracias, Tiamat.

 **-*Hasta la próxima... Beelzebub.***

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Sé que muchos les han gustado la historia original y todo eso. Pero esta versión creo que superara a la anterior y podre incluir elementos que no había podido usar en la anterior ya que estaba bloqueado e algunos elementos.**

 **Y con esto aparece no solo la waifu del fic, si no también Devilman tal cual.**

 **Quería recordarles que esto pasa un año antes que todos los eventos del cannon.**

 **Y con eso establecido podemos dar por terminado la actualización de esta semana.**

 **Y dejen un review que como siempre me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Les recuerdo que pueden dejar en los comentarios sus pedidos para el fin de mes.**

 **Ahora vemos a los que nos concierne, los reviews.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Muchas gracias por el Review, chicos. Es bueno saber que les gusto. Harem, no. Y si, será un poco más fuerte que la versión anterior. Espero que les guste este cap.**

 **Zasetsu04: Muchas gracias. Yo también espero que esta logre superar a su primera versión. Y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Y si, también creo que esta superará a la anterior.**

 **Max Uzumaki: Si, es comprensible. Pero estoy tratando de hacer más humano a mis personajes desde ahora, ya que, o por lo menos lo creo yo, he madurado un poco como escritor.**

 **Nechroz: Muchas gracias. Y buen meme XD. No será tan hijo de puta, pero no serán mejores amigos, ¿Captas? Este será un poco más lento, pero importante de igual forma.**

 **antifanboy: Gracias por el Review y espero que hasta el momento haya sido de tu agrado y que lo sigas.**

 **RJRP: Aquí está el siguiente :3**

 **Incursio Graal: Muchas gracias por el Review. Sé que no sabes mucho de él, pero es bueno saber que la historia te ha gustado.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido topo por ahora, sin mas vamos al capitulo.**

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado al Inframundo, un pequeño hilillo de humo brotaba de entre los árboles en uno de los bosques cercanos al de los familiares.

Kuroka dormía plácidamente recostada en algo cálido, había sido un tiempo desde que había podido tener más de 8 horas de sueño ininterrumpido, fue una lástima que el sol la molestase.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos vio que los débiles rayos se filtraban por un espacio en la parte superior de algo que la rodeaba. Se giró para encontrase con la cara dormida de Issei, el cual estaba conectado a esa cosa que la cubría, allí noto que eran parte de él.

-(Uso sus alas como una manta)- Pensó ella con una sonrisa, también lo había usado como almohada, el chico no se había movido desde anoche, pero había adquirido su forma humana nuevamente.

Tenía el pelo más oscuro, negro en realidad y había adquirido un bronceado, eso además de su musculatura, no había cambiado casi nada. Eso en cuanto a lo físico, ella más tarde tendría que verificar su aura.

Ella apartó lentamente de él, sería buena idea ir a buscar el desayuno. Después de lo que pasaron, ella lo dejaría dormir un poco más, esperaba volver ya con algo para el estómago.

* * *

Paso una hora completa antes de que Kuroka volviera con algunas provisiones, entre ellas algunas frutas y bayas. Issei no se había movido de su lugar, el suave ronquido que emitía era la única indicación que seguía dormido.

Ella algo dudosa lo despertó.

Al abrir los ojos ella se encontró con unos ojos amarillos rasgados, pero entre parpadeos para quitarse la somnolencia cambió a un tono más marrón.

-Buenos días- Dijo Issei antes de comenzar a estirarse y contraer sus alas, estas se introdujeron de nuevo en su cuerpo.

-Buenos días -nya- Respondió ella. Luego saco lo que había encontrado.- Traje el desayuno.

Issei le agradeció antes de comenzar a comer la fruta. Kuroka igual, pero de vez en cuando le mandaba unas miradas no tan discretas. Ella se quedó mirando sus dientes, más precisamente a sus colmillos, estaba segura que no estaban allí ayer.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto ella.

Issei se detuvo justo antes de morder nuevamente la fruta. Lentamente la alejo de su boca y centro su atención en ella.

Allí la vio con una expresión de preocupación, incluso sus orejas habían caído un poco. Issei solo le sonrió nerviosamente, no podía culparla por lo de ayer, habían pasado muchas cosas.

-Me siento bien, de verdad- Dijo sonriente.

Ella lo miro un poco dudosa. Por su estado mental y lo que podría ocurrirle tanto a él como ella si algo pasaba.

-Yo seré quien decida eso-nya.

Ella se acercó al joven y se colocó detrás de él. Comenzó a hacer unos movimientos con sus manos en la espalda expuesta de Issei antes de que se formase un círculo mágico. Allí el pelinegro pudo notar lo suave que eran sus manos.

Por su parte Kuroka se sorprendió por lo distinta que se volvió su aura. Y no solo eso.

Antes eran dos auras en conflicto en un mismo cuerpo, tratando de comerse entre sí, pero ahora, solo quedaba una. Ambas se habían fundido, creando un equilibrio.

Ella hiso desaparecer el círculo mágico al no encontrar nada fuera de lugar.

Issei no dijo nada mientras ella hacia su revisión. Pero cuando dejo de sentir ese cosquilleo, se giró un poco para encontrarse con la pelinegra.

Ella solo suspiro un poco, estaba confundida, sí. Pero... al menos ya no estaba sola.

Ella puso una sonrisa.

-Creo que es mejor que sigamos moviéndonos-nya.

* * *

Luego de terminar de desayunar y eliminar los rastros del fuego comenzaron a caminar. Issei no estaba seguro de hacia donde, por ahora solo estaba siguiendo a Kuroka, de vez en cuando mirando sus orejas o su cola.

Todo el asunto de la magia le resultaba tan repentino que le causaba mucho miedo. Pero desde lo de ayer pareciera que en el fondo lo sabía, casi todo le resultaba como un Deja Vu.

Su perspectiva también había cambiado, ya no sentía esa manía hacia los pechos o nada perverso de alguna manera.

 **-[Jajajaja, veo que te has dado cuenta de algo]-** Dijo el Dragón en la mente de Issei.

-(Ddraig? ¿A qué te refieres?)

 **-[Nada, ya lo descubrirás. Oye, puedes confiar en ella]**

-¿(En Kuroka? Claro que puedo.)

 **-[Si eso crees. Pero solo te advierto que esos demonios que mataste ayer, eran rastreadores, la estaban rastreando a ella. ]**

Issei se quedó callado y permitió abrir ligeramente los ojos ante la revelación. Eso tenía lucho sentido, en especial lo del perro de caza.

Con eso en mente se puso a pensar un poco, ¿Quién era ella realmente?, solo le había dicho su nombre. Y eso no era mucho. Pero el tampoco había dicho mucho.

Quizás solo necesitaban conocerse.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que accidentalmente choco contra ella.

-Auch- Dijo ella antes de mirarlo seriamente.

Issei solo puso una sonrisa de disculpa.

¿Qué paso?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Entramos en una barrera- Dijo ella apuntando al cielo.

Allí el portador de Ddraig vio como habían entrado en una especie de domo multicolor, a través de el todo parecía distorsionado.

Ella comenzó a estudiar la barrera.

Luego de unos segundos ella maldijo.

Estamos atrapados- Dijo ella. Esta barrera era muy fuerte, mucho más que la de cualquiera que había venido por ella hasta ahora.

Incluso iba tan lejos como para bloquear su transportación.

Issei la miro sin comprender.

Pero de pronto un repentino escalofrío fue sentido por el pelinegro, que le subió desde la espalda hasta el cuello. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus orejas se animaron.

Un sutil aroma lleno sus fosas nasales.

La expresión de Issei se endureció.

-Kuroka- Dijo Issei- Vamos a hablar con el creador de esta barrera.

Ella al oírlo se giró para decirle que sería mala idea. Pero solo vio como él ya estaba caminando hacia el centro de la misma.

Ella no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo.

Rápidamente se colocó en frente suyo y coloco una mano en su pecho.

-Issei, créeme no es buena idea-nya - Dijo ella. - Lo mejor será que evitemos conflictos.

Pero issei no escucho y centro su mirada en el objeto frente a él.

Una casa.

Ubicada en medio de un claro. No era nada extraordinario, de tamaño medio con una pintura de color claro. De solo una planta, pero con un pórtico.

De allí salió una persona.

Fue en ese momento que el pelo de Kuroka se erizo y su cola se puso rígida. Su respiración se vio entrecortada y errática. Lentamente se giró, solo para encontrarse frente a un Maou.

El mismísimo Bellzebub.

El Maou, por su parte solo sonrió.

-Es un gusto poder verlos- Dijo con una sonrisa- Pasen los estaba esperando.

Se apartó y se inclinó un poco como gesto para dar lugar para que pasen los invitados.

La pelinegra tenía un muy mal presentimiento, definitivamente el Maou tenía segundas intenciones. Ella miro a su acompañante en busca de alguna reacción.

Solo se encontró con una cara seria y ningún signo de querer retirarse.

* * *

La incomodidad en la sala era notoria. El Maou era casi ignorante de esto, casi. Sabia de la incomodidad de Kuroka.

Issei no era ignorante de esto. El Maou le había dado al pelinegro un nuevo conjunto de ropa, algo simple. Una camiseta blanca, pantalones negros con sus zapatos. Pero él estaba agradecido por ello.

Pero por más agradecido que este con él, no iba a dudar en salir en defensa de la pelinegra. Aunque estaba seguro que ella podía defenderse.

Kuroka estaba nerviosa, la última vez que había estado tan cerca de un Maou...

Ella sintió de pronto como Issei le apretaba la mano en un gesto reconfortante. Ella le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y le permitió hablar.

-¿Se puede saber que quiere el Maou Beelzebub con nosotros?- Pregunto Kuroka al peliverde.

El Maou noto el ligero nerviosismo en su voz, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

-Puede calmarse señorita Hellcat- Dijo Beelzebub.

Issei levanto una ceja ante eso, ¿Ese es su apellido? Tenía que admitir que le quedaba.

El peliverde hiso un gesto hacia Issei.

\- Mis intereses son meramente de investigación y tienen que ver con él.

-¿Conmigo?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

El Maou asintió, antes de poner una expresión seria.

-Mi imagino que sabes quién es Amón.

Issei entendió hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación.

-No se toda la historia, pero conozco el panorama general.- Respondió con sinceridad.

El Maou puso una expresión pensativa. Pero issei logro notar un cierto deje de... ¿Tristeza? ¿Ira? No podía reconocerlo.

-Ya veo.- Dijo finalmente. Luego paso su atención a la pelinegra, intentando otro enfoque.- ¿Dígame señorita Hellcat, sabe de la historia de las facciones?

Ella lo miro confundida por la pregunta.

-Sí, cada demonio reencarnado lo sabe.- Dijo ella, sin comprender la razón de la pregunta.

Pero el castaño era ajeno a todo esto.

-¿Demonio Reencarnado?- Pregunto curioso.

-Déjeme explicarle.- Dijo Beelzebub.

Así el Maou comenzó con una historia de la guerra de las grandes facciones bíblicas, de cómo se unieron para pelear contra los Dragones Celestiales y de cómo luego llego un estado de paz y tenciones.

-Y luego de eso cree el sistema de las Evil Pieces.- Dijo el Maou mostrando una pieza de ajedrez semi transparente de un ligero color verdoso.- Un sistema que permite reencarnar a casi cualquier ser en un demonio, está basado en el ajedrez.

Issei asintió ante la explicación. Pero capto una frase muy peculiar por parte de Kuroka.

-Esclavitud es más correcto.

El Maou no escucho esto por suerte. Pero Issei apretó el puño, era bastante obvio que ella había sufrido de alguna manera por ellos, y eso lo hacía enojar.

Ahora fue el turno del pelinegro para hablar.

-Sabes, tengo la impresión de que esa historia es un montón de mierda.

El Maou no oculto su sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos.- Esa es la historia que le contamos a los jóvenes para ocultar la verdad de lo ocurrido en esa guerra.

Issei ahora estaba interesado, pero asumió una postura mucho más seria y fría.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultaron?- Pregunto.

El Maou por primera vez desde la conversación parecía incómodo. Issei ahora quería mas respuestas que nunca, pero el demonio parecía reacio. Es una suerte que había otra persona que había estado en la guerra.

 **-[Ellos ocultaron el hecho de que no fueron los ángeles quienes mataron a los Maous... fue un trabajo interno.]-** Dijo Ddraig para sorpresa de todos, y consternación para el Maou.

-El Sekyriuutei- Mencionó en un susurro la Nekomata.

Pero las palabras de Ddraig estaban cargadas de emociones, resentimiento y miedo en cierta medida. Issei lo sintió, estaban conectados. El dragón no espero para soltar la mayor mentira de toda la gran guerra de las facciones.

 **-[El que mato a los Maous originales, fue el mismísimo Amón.]**

La sala quedo en silencio.

Kuroka abrió los ojos y alterno la mirada entre la Sacread Gear y su portador. El Maou solo permaneció impasible, aunque no oculto el hecho de que esto era un tema delicado e incómodo. En cuanto a Issei solo coloco su mano en su cabeza en un intento de aplacar el dolor.

Pudo sentir palpitar su cabeza, retazos de recuerdos llegaron a su mente como imágenes fugases.

-¿Que paso exactamente?- Pregunto Issei con un tono sombrío.

Pudo escuchar al dragón soltar un suspiro.

Pero para sorpresa de los jóvenes fue el Maou quien contesto.

 **-[Fue en los finales de la guerra, antes de que los Dragones Celestiales fueran sellados.]-** Comenzó la historia con un deje de tristeza **-[Amón no estaba dispuesto a abandonar la guerra, él estaba decidido a destruir las puertas del cielo y traer el infierno a la tierra. Los únicos que se oponían a él fueron los Maou, los consejeros de Satán. ]**

Issei levanto una ceja. Pero la reacción de Kuroka fue totalmente de asombro.

-El primero en caer del cielo-nya - Dijo ella antes de cubrirse la boca.

El Maou asintió ante la chica.

-Aquel que a pesar de caer, no perdió la pureza de sus alas, aun cuando traicionó al mismísimo Elohim.

 **-[Así es.]-** Continuo Ddraig con la historia **-[Amón sabía que Satán oiría a sus consejeros, por eso los hiso callar. La alianza temporal de las facciones no fue para vencer a los dragones celestiales solamente, en principio fue para asesinar a Amón, el último héroe del infierno.]**

Kuroka francamente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Solo para detenerlo-nya?- Pregunto al Dragón.

 **-[Él tenía una peculiaridad muy especial. Cuando vencía a un oponente el absorbía no solo su fuerza vital, si no su poder.]-** Respondió el SG- **[Dicen que su piel se volvió roja al bañarse con la sangre de los serafines y gano sus garras y colmillos al comerse sus corazones.]**

Issei sabía que era cierto.

-Destruimos su cuerpo hasta que no quedo nada. Incluso su alma. - Dijo el Maou seriamente- Ese fue el verdadero fin de la guerra.

Desde el guantelete Ddraig bufo.

 **-[Je, la guerra termino luego de que los ayudáramos a detenerlo. Cuando lo acabamos ustedes, las facciones bíblicas nos atacaron por la espalda.]**

Todos quedaron nuevamente en silencio. El ambiente fue bastante incómodo. Pero finalmente la tensión desapareció un poco cuando el pelinegro dijo una simple frase.

-Necesito pensar muchas cosas.

El Maou peliverde asintió. No podía culparlo. Apenas era una adolecente y tenía que pasar por esto, realmente quería compadecerse de él. Pero era un demonio y ellos actuaban en base a sus deseos.

El quería estudiar a esta nueva forma de vida. El humano que había adquirido el cuerpo de Amón.

El Maou se levantó de su asiento.

-Esta casa está equipada con todas las comodidades.- Dijo el Maou antes de dirigirse a Issei- Me gustaría seguir hablando un poco más contigo sobre esto.

Issei no le respondió, su mirada seguía trabada en el vacío.

El Maou lo dejo ser y paso su mirada a la Nekomata.

-Señorita Kuroka Hellcat- Dijo Beelzebub para que ella se ponga un poco tensa- Le recomendaría que no abandone la casa o se aleje de él. De otra forma tendríamos que tener medidas...

Ella asintió con una gota de sudor en la sien. El Maou correspondió el gesto. El peliverde pudo decir que de alguna manera había una relación de confianza entre ambos, y estaba muy seguro de que si le hacía algo a la gata su espécimen se reusaría para darle la información que buscaba.

-Volveré mañana- Fue lo último que dijo el Maou antes de salir de la casa.

Cuando Kuroka sintió que verdaderamente se había ido paso su atención al pelinegro. Seguía en ese mismo estado.

Ella se acercó y con algo de lentitud e inseguridad le acarició la espalda en un gesto reconfortante.

-Issei, ¿Estas bien-nya?

El solo negó con la cabeza y con toda la delicadeza que pudo retiro la mano de la joven.

-Necesito tomar aire.- Dijo con un toque de desespero. Se levantó del sillón y fue hacia la puerta.-Voy a salir a caminar.

Ella siempre tuvo presente lo que le había dicho el Maou.

-¿Te gustaría que te acompañe-nya?

-No.- Respondió rápidamente, quizás demasiado para el gusto de la pelinegra. Issei logro notar esto.- Perdón, pero de verdad me gustaría estar solo por ahora.

Ella solo pudo asentir ante el triste semblante del joven.

Issei salió de la casa, giro a los lados para ver algún tipo de canino o algo así. Pero al no ver nada comenzó a caminar en una dirección aleatoria.

Todo esto era tan repentino. Se preguntaba si aún era una amenaza, recordó como Amón había amenazado con asesinar a sus padres.

Sus padres.

¿Cómo estarían? ¿Estarían preocupados por él? ¿Lo aceptarían?

La idea de que su propia familia lo odiase le revolvió el estómago.

No estaba seguro cuanto había caminado. Así que tomo un descanso mientras se recostaba contra un árbol. Por ahora solo iba a cerrar los ojos unos minutos.

 **GRRR**

Poco o nada duro su descanso...

Unos pequeños pasos se oyeron, junto con un gruñido. Issei al abrir los ojos vio lo que parecía ser un lobo.

El pelinegro no estaba de humor para nada de esto.

-Vete.- Le dijo al lobo en un intento de que se marche.

Pero el lobo solo gruño más y comenzó a mostrar sus colmillos. De forma inconsciente Issei había hecho lo mismo.

-Te dije... **¡VETE!-** Grito Issei mientras que su cara se volvía la de Devilman en ese instante.

El lobo emitió un gemido lastimero de miedo y comenzó a correr lejos de allí.

Issei al ver lo que hiso rápidamente volvió a la normalidad y soltó un suspiro.

-No iba a hacerte daño.

De pronto Issei noto a la otra entidad que estaba cerca de él. Se permitió levantar una ceja al verlo.

Poco más 3 metros de alto, escamas rojas lo cubrían y en su vientre escamas de un color amarillento. Ojos negros al igual que sus enormes cuernos que apuntaban hacia adelante.

Issei ya ni se molestó en asombrarse. Es más le respondió al dragón.

-¿Tú crees? - Pregunto con claro sarcasmo.

-Solo lo hacía pues tenía miedo.- Respondió el dragón.

-Me da igual.- Mencionó Issei, ya había aterrorizado al animal. Paso su atención al dragón que le hablaba- ¿Quién eres?

El solo puso una sonrisa relajada.

-Es de mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien sin dar primero el tuyo.- Pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros- Bueno, no es que sea alguien de muchos modales. Soy Vulcan.- Finalizo apuntándose.

-Soy Issei.- Respondió.

El dragón asintió, en un gesto de confirmación.

-El chico Amón.- Dijo.- Belzebub me lo dijo.

Issei levanto una ceja ante el apodo.

-¿El Maou te lo dijo?- Pregunto el pelinegro. Que rápido viaja la información.

-Sí, trabajo para el.- Respondió y dándole a Issei la razón del por qué el sabia de el- Soy el guardia de la zona.

El dragón dejo caer su cargamento. Una buena cantidad de caña de azúcar.

El dragón tomo un pedazo y se la ofreció al pelinegro.

-¿Gustas?- Pregunto.

-Claro.- Issei tomo la planta y comenzó a masticarla.

Dejando que el sabor dulce lo haga olvidar momentáneamente de sus problemas. Veía como su nuevo amigo se metía varias en la boca, incluso limones también antes de masticarlas.

-Imagino que debe ser difícil.- Dijo el dragón antes de escupir las plantas ya sin jugo.

Issei bufo

-Ese es el eufemismo del siglo.- Menciono ante lo que había dicho- Hace apenas una semana mi mayor preocupación eran los exámenes.- Dijo claramente molesto por toda la situación.

-Ya veo.- Menciono en un tono pensativo antes de tomar más de las plantas. Y llevar su vista al cielo- Pero sabes... cuando era un cachorro, mi padre solía decir "El destino nos pondrá caminos muy variados en nuestra vida, pero somos nosotros quienes decidimos el cómo, cuándo y con quien cruzarlos"- Dijo al dragón antes de mirar al chico.- ¿No has sacado nada bueno hasta ahora?

Issei abrió los ojos ante las palabras del dragón. Se puso a pensar, realmente no había querido nada de esto, pero todo le parecía tan emocionante. Claro que había sus partes mala, pero ¿Dónde no?

Había obtenido poderes. Había conocido a personas que nunca habría conocido. Conoció a Kuroka.

El solo pensar en ella hiso que Issei ponga una sonrisa en la cara y que piense que fue un tonto por rechazar su compañía hace rato.

-Gracias.- Dijo genuinamente agradecido por las palabras de sabiduría.

-Cuando gustes.- Respondió antes de llevarse más caña de azúcar y limones a la boca. Pero su mente estaba pensando en algo más interesante- (Si el verdadero Amón se hubiera apoderado de la Boosted Gear, sería el fin de todos. Me pregunto... ¿Que harás a partir de ahora, Issei?)

* * *

Ha pasado poco más de una hora y el pelinegro estaba volviendo a la casa. Ya con la mente más calmada y de cierta forma refrescado.

Entro en el piso de abajo y no vio a Kuroka. Supuso que se había ido a dormir o estaba tomando un baño o algo así. Mejor que no la molestase por ahora.

Ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Se acercó a la mesa y tomo el teléfono. Disco un número y espero. Los pitidos eran la única señal de que estaba transmitiendo la llamada y no estaba seguro de que funcionase desde donde sea que este.

Pero en ese momento, issei se quedó sin aliento cuando desde el otro lado alguien le contesto.

-*¿Hola?*- Pregunto una voz femenina.

Issei trago audiblemente antes de contestar.

-Hola, mama.

El pelinegro pudo escuchar del otro lado un sonido de jadeo, también pudo escuchar como el teléfono resbalo de las manos de su madre y cayó al piso.

Pero ella rápidamente lo recogió y con una voz desesperada le pregunto a su hijo.

-*Issei, ¿Dónde estás?*- Pregunto ella.

El mencionado sintió como su garganta se le contraía y su bica se le sacaba. ¿Cómo explicar lo que le había pasado? ¿Cómo les explicaba en lo que se había convertido?

El pelinegro pasó una mano por su cabello mientras que en sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas se hacían presentes.

-Es una larga historia.- Respondió el joven después de un largo silencio.

Desde el otro lado su madre estaba escuchando con dolor e impotencia como su hijo estaba sufriendo.

-*Issei.*- Dijo su madre con un tono maternal y tranquilo que hiso que el joven se detuviera.- *¿Qué pasa?*

Su voz sonaba preocupada. No estaba enojada con él por haber desaparecido casi 2 días. Ella estaba preocupada por él, y esto era lo que le hacía sentir miserable a Issei.

-No te lo puedo contar.- Dijo el pelinegro.

-*Hijo...*

-Ahora no.- Dijo tratando de hacer que su madre deje el asunto- Pero... te prometo que cuando vuelva te contaré todo y espero ser alguien diferente. Alguien del que estés orgulloso.

Del otro lado su madre calló.

-*Issei... quiero que me escuches bien. Tu padre y yo siempre te amaremos, y nada en este mundo me hará cambiar lo que siento. Lo que sentimos, hijo... siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti.*

Issei no contestó, dejo que sus lágrimas viajasen libremente por su rostro hasta el piso. Trato de cubrirse los ojos intentados que parasen de caer, pero simplemente no podía.

Colgó el teléfono en ese momento.

Lo que Issei no sabía era que la mayoría de la conversión había sido escuchada por Kuroka. Ahora mismo ella se sentía culpable por haber oído una conversación tan privada.

Pero...

Ahora ella lo entendía un poco más... Quizás... él pueda ayudarla.

Ella salió de su escondite de detrás de la puerta. De cierta forma le pareció divertido como el trataba a toda costa de limpiarse todo rastro de lágrimas.

-Déjame ayudarte-nya.

Ella sin esperar ningún tipo de réplica le limpio con la manga derecha de su Kimono las últimas gotas salinas.

Ella acarició la mejilla del chico. El por su parte solo veía hipnotizado los ojos dorados de la gata.

-Gracias.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir el pelinegro.- Lamento como actué antes.

Para su sorpresa ella lo abrazo.

-Está bien.- Dijo ella mientras le acariciaba gentilmente el cabello- Estabas molesto, está bien.

El correspondió el gesto y comenzó a acariciar a la chica. Abrió los ojo levemente mientras inhalaba el aroma de la chica.

Pero el chico había subido hasta llegar a la cabeza.

Kuroka ronroneo.

Ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

El pelinegro también abrió los ojos, pero puso una sonrisa depredadora. Justo antes de acariciarla con más emoción.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

En la oficina del Maou, Bellzebub estaba revisando unos papeles. Tenía una expresión pensativa en su cara.

Definitivamente la reunión no había ido como él hubiera querido. Solo obtuvo un montón de nada.

Y tampoco podía tener la suficiente información para catalogarlo. No podía etiquetarlo como enemigo pues no había hecho nada, era inocente. Pero era en cierta forma Amón de quien se estaba hablando, además era muy apegado a Kuroka.

El Maou frunció en seño definitivamente no era alguien que quisiera como enemigo. Pero por ahora no tenía forma de volverlo su aliado.

Un círculo mágico apareció cerca de sí mismo y de allí salió un holograma de persona conocida para el Maou.

-*Hola Beelzebub*- Dijo Mephisto Pheles. Un demonio de pura sangre, guapo, con el pelo de color rojo y azul, y sus ojos igual a su pelo, vestidos con unas túnicas. Uno de los demonios más antiguos del Inframundo.

Pero él es el presidente de la organización de magos, con su título Grauzauberer.

-Mephisto, es un placer verte.- Dijo el Maou ante el holograma- ¿A que debo tu llamada?

-*Veras tengo un problemita con demonios.*

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

-Quiero que investiguen un problema con unos demonios.- Dijo el Maou a los jóvenes.

El peliverde había entrado a la casa junto a Mephisto. Justo cuando ambos pelinegros estaban desayunando.

Ninguno de los dos confiaba del todo en el Maou, por lo que habían estado cuidando sus espaldas. Incluso habían dormido en la misma habitación, pero no en la misma cama. O al menos así fue al inicio de la noche.

La tos fingida de Mephisto llamo la atención de Issei e hiso que volviera al mundo de los vivos.

-Verán, hace unos meses uno de mis estudiantes estaba experimentando con un potenciador para su magia.- Explico Mephisto- Pero necesitaba un componente, algo demoniaco.

Esto llamo la atención a Issei.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto interesado.

-Realizo una invocación demoniaca de primera generación.- Dijo para que ambos pelinegros levantaran una ceja.- Luego de eso no se nada, se encerró en su estudio desde entonces.

Ellos asintieron ante la explicación, pero aun así había una gran duda.

-¿Primera generación-nya?- Pregunto Kuroka.

El Maou se disculpó antes de explicar.

Los demonios de Primera Generación eran los demonios creados de forma natural.

Los de Segunda Generación son los demonios que se habían fusionado con los ángeles, los Maous Originales y los Emperadores Demoníacos eran un claro ejemplo.

Los de Tercera generación, eran los demonios de pura sangre actuales. Una generación más refinada en cuando habilidades y aspecto en comparación a la anterior.

Los de Cuarta generación son los reencarnados.

Issei y Kuroka absorbieron esta información, definitivamente era muy interesante.

Pero por ahora se concentrarían en la petición que les habían hecho.

La verdad no tenían muchas opciones, aun no sabían porque estaban aquí. Ni que quería realmente el peliverde con ellos, por ahora sería mejor que jueguen su juego.

-Andando.

* * *

Ambos pelinegros aparecieron en lo que parecía ser una casa antigua y de un tamaño moderado.

Los libros estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, así como papeles y algunas manchas de tinta por el lugar, otra cosa es que estaba oscuro.

-¿Qué crees que encontremos-nya?- Pregunto Kuroka, ella aún estaba insegura sobre todo esto.

Pero como lo habían hablado por la noche por ahora sería mejor seguirles el juego.

-No tengo idea- Respondió Issei con sinceridad- Pero esto cada vez me gusta menos.

Ayer por la noche Kuroka le había explicado más a detalle lo de las facciones. Y de como su ciudad era el territorio de las hermanitas de dos de los Maou.

Toda la actividad paranormal, desapariciones y asesinatos inexplicables, era muy posible que ellas sean la causa.

Issei frunció el ceño ante la idea de dejar la seguridad de su hogar en manos de ellas.

De pronto comenzaron a oír unos pasos.

Así como el sonido de los tablones de madera que crujían entre si por el peso de quien venían a buscar.

Ambos se colocaron espalda con espalda.

 **-Por favor váyanse, no quiero herirlos.**

Dijo una voz entre las sombras. Issei levanto una ceja, sonaba familiar de alguna manera. Humano... pero distorsionado.

-Lo mismo para ti.- Dijo Issei.- Mephisto nos envió, estaba preocupado por ti.

Una ligera risa sonó entre las tinieblas.

 **-¿Sabías que tiene más de 50 alumnos?** \- Pregunto la voz.- **Solo le interesa mi investigación.**

-¿Su investigación-nya?- Pregunto Kuroka a Issei en voz baja.

-¿Es sobre los demonios de primera generación?- Pregunto Issei en voz alta.

Los movimientos entre las sombras se volvieron más rápidos y bruscos. Parecía nervioso sobre ello.

Hasta que lentamente, colgado del techo apareció a quien buscaban. O por lo menos a quien se supone que fue.

Una armadura parecida al hueso cubría casi todo su cuerpo, salvo en las zonas de las articulaciones y otras. Poseía garras en manos y pies que le permitían aferrarse a las paredes y el techo. Su cabeza estaba cubierto en su totalidad con esa armadura como hueso y tenía 3 cuernos saliendo de ella, pero estaba partida en el área de la boca dejando descubiertos dientes y una lengua.

 **-¿Que sabes sobre ellos?-** Pregunto.

Issei no se inmutó ante él. No estaba buscando pelea y parecía razonable.

El pelinegro asumió su forma de Devilman.

 **-Conozco algo sobre ellos** \- Respondió Issei.

La sorpresa era evidente en la cara del otro demonio a pesar de no tener muchas facciones.

 **-Eres igual a mí.**

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora. Si les gusto dejen un Review, si no háganme saber para poder mejorar.**

 **En este capítulo se revelaron un par de cosas que he pensado bastante en explicar desde la primera versión del fic, pero que por motivos argumentales no podía implementarlos.**

 **Como saben dejen un comentario que siempre es mi motivación para continuar escribiendo.**

 **Y recuerden dejar sus pedidos o actualizare a mi antojo.**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Auqui el líder de TheDevilZero trayéndoles un nuevo título de esta historia que para mi alegría a muchos les gusta gustando esta versión.**

 **Antes de que pasen al capítulo, que terminen leyendo las notas finales del capítulo, porque hay algunas que pueden comentarse o detallarse.**

 **Pero dejando eso al final vamos por los comentarios que me han encantado todos y cada uno.**

 **RJRP: Gracias, eso lo que espero lograr. Y ¿De verdad? Hmmm ... Es bueno saber que tienen una buena imagen de mí.**

 **JacksonDragneel16: Gracias y espera para leer un poco más sobre ellos.**

 **acnologia: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y aquí está la continuación. Con respecto al nivel de poder, no hay problema.**

 **Veras, aquí juntando el poder de Maus originales tenían el mismo nivel que uno de los emperadores. Issei tiene el mismo poder que una clase media / Alta, sin contar su Sacread Gear o entrenamiento. Y con relación a lo último, entrada en más detalles en el próximo cap.**

 **Zasetsu04: Muchas gracias. Es bueno saber que les gusto, al principio tuve mis dudas si lo había planteado bien. Y la información aún no se acaba. Y esa es la idea, superar al original o al menos darle un buen tributo.**

 **Grimlouck: Vaya, muchas gracias por el cumplido, es bueno saber que es de tu agrado.**

 **Los fics de Pareja Única son un tanto raros en DxD, por muchas razones. Rosswise es una de mis favoritas, una parte de Kuroka. Con ella tengo pensada una historia, pero estoy ocupado con las que tengo, puede que la de en adopción. Y solo será ella, explicare eso en este capítulo y un poco en mis notas.**

 **Lo de su relación, como dije, voy a explicarlo un poco ahora y en mis notas. Lo de la edad lo explica en las notas al final, pues cambiare unas cosas. Y la verdad es la única forma en que se me ocurrió y en otra forma no sirvió para lo que se pensó.**

 **Y gracias por el comentario y aquí dejo la continuación.**

 **Invitado: Pues dependencia de la versión de Amón a la cual te refieres. Yo uso la versión de Amón: The Darkside of Devilman. En el cual y una parte se menciona que era muy fuerte, como se dice depende, los niveles de poder lo explica en las notas finales.**

 **Max Uzumaki: Wow, muchas gracias.**

 **La relación de los demonios "puros" dependerá un poco de este capítulo, para no hacer spoilers léelo.**

 **Sí, también, pero todo a su tiempo y espero que te guste.**

 **Nechroz: Gracias y aquí está la continuación.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Pues en efecto. No voy a entrar en detalles para disfrutar del fic Y cuando sea la pelea, créeme que la tienes.**

 **Summoner. Dante: Gracias por el apoyo. El Gore como siempre lo tendrás, solo que en este arco no mucho más que argumental. Y si, habrá más.**

 **Krystyam091: Gracias por notarlo. No lo hare Harem ya que hay muchos de ese estilo y aquí está la continuación.**

 **deadpool50004: Aquí está el siguiente cap.**

 **feliep432: Gracias**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos los comentarios del capítulo pasado, y espero que lo reciban la misma cantidad o si hay más mejor.**

 **Recuerda siempre dejar tu comentario que me motiva a seguir escribiendo y mejorar.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Habla- Habla normal.

\- (Habla) - Pensamientos.

 **-Habla-** Devilman Issei transformado.

 **\- [Habla] -** Ddraig.

* * *

Nuestro cuerpo de héroe estaba reunido en una sala con varios sillones, algunas librerías cerca de las paredes y algunas ventanas, aunque estas estaban selladas con tablones de madera.

Tanto Issei como Kuroka no estaba seguro cuando reaccionar, cuando el pelinegro se presentó como un Devilman la actitud de su objetivo había cambiado radicalmente, quizás por que alguien comprendía su dolor.

Incluso les explico que esta era su casa.

Y hablando de él.

-Espero que esto mar de su agrado.- Dijo ahora con una imagen en otra parte, por ahora tenía una apariencia de una armadura pero con un aspecto mucho más "humano" o al menos no tan demoníaco.

 **(Diablo: Es la armadura de Alexander del Devilman DxD original)**

El dueño de la mansión ha traído sus visitantes una bandeja con tazas de café y pastelitos. Lo coloco en la mesita que estaba frente a los sillones.

-¿Un terrón de azúcar o dos? - Pregunto la armadura.

Issei y Kuroka compartieron una mirada antes de responder, no querían ser groseros. Tenían que admitir que era un buen anfitrión.

-Dos por favor.- Dijo Issei.

-Uno-nya

La armadura asintió antes de preparar los cafés con forme al pedido y se los entregó a ambos. Antes de sentarse hiso otra pregunta.

-¿Leche?- Pregunto.

Issei negó, pero Kuroka acepto gustosa la oferta. Una vez que todos tenían una taza en mano el anfitrión pudo sentarse a platicar de la razón de la visita.

Issei vio disimuladamente como una grieta apareció en el casco de su anfitrión para beber el café.

-Así que eres un Devilman.- Dijo Issei.- ¿Señor...?

-Por favor, tenemos la misma edad, creo.- Dijo llevando una mano a su mentón, cuando se estaban transformados era difícil determinar la edad por la falta de rasgos.- Mi nombre es Alexander Strada, pueden llamarme Alex.

-Soy Issei, Hyodo Issei- Dijo extendido su mano. La cual Alex acepto.

-Yo soy Kuroka-nya.- Dijo ella.

-Hmmm.- Dijo Alex pensativo.- Creo haber oído ese nombre antes...

Kuroka se tensó un poco, puede que ella no sea atacada por los Maous mientras este con Issei, pero eso no aplicaba al resto.

-Bah, lo olvide, de todas maneras no creo que sea importante.- Dijo restándole importancia antes de beber de nuevo su café.

Ambos pelinegros soltaron un leve suspiro, ambos se miraron sorprendidos por la misma razón. Luego ambos sonrieron, entre ambos se cuidan las espaldas.

-Bueno, según oí estabas investigando sobre los demonios de primera generación.- Dijo Issei.

Alex paro de beber su café antes de bajar la tasa lentamente.

-Así es. - Dijo sincero.- Como sabes soy un mago, y estaba investigando un amplificador para mi magia. Pero no podía conseguir que reaccione como quería.

-Así que invocaste un demonio para poder enlazar tu amplificador con tu cuerpo.- Dijo Issei terminado la idea.

-¿Eso es posible-nya?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

Alex asintió.

-Veras, los demonios de primera generación tenían la capacidad de fusionarse con elementos de poca o ninguna conciencia para sobrevivir.- Dijo mientras se levantaba. - Es por eso que invoque uno.

Él les dio la espalda a ambos para que pudieran ver como la sección de la armadura perteneciente a la espina dorsal era mucho más marcada, además de que poseía muchas espinas planas.

 **CRACK**

La sección de la columna que se conectaba con la base de la cabeza se desprendió y las espinas se agitaron un poco. Alex tomo la parte de la columna que se separó como un mango y lentamente separo las vértebras de sí mismo.

Paso lo que tenía al frente mientras que las espinas giraban y se acomodaban para formar el filo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Alex tenía una espada formada de hueso, la cual tenía unas runas grabadas, estas pronto se encendieron en azul eléctrico. Toda el arma comenzó a emitir una estela gélida como si de un trozo de hielo se tratase.

-Wow- Dijo Issei.

Kuroka por su parte estaba igual, ella podía sentir el profundo enlace, literalmente su arma era parte de él.

-Eso dije la primera vez que la empuñe.- Dijo Alex.- Como vieron tengo una gran afinidad por el hielo.

Puede que se estén preguntando.

¿Por qué puede seguir parándose si se había extirpado la columna?

La razón es simple, Alex poseía 2 columnas vertebrales, una era la interna de su propio cuerpo. Y la segunda era de su exoesqueleto o armadura, la cual era su propia espada también.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esto?- Pregunto Issei.

Alex coloco de nuevo la espada en el espacio donde debería estar y esta perdió su forma rígida y rápidamente se conectó con su portador.

-Por favor síganme.

Alex espero a ambos y los guio a otra sala, la cual parecía un estudio.

No había nada del otro mundo, un escritorio, unos libros y un gran cuadro donde estaba pintado un arcángel, el cual estaba pisando a un demonio.

-Es el Arcangel Michael- Dijo Issei al reconocer la pintura, definitivamente sus recuerdos cruzados serian de utilidad.

Alex pasó al frente y deslizo la pintura para revelar una puerta secreta con una extraña cerradura en el centro de esta.

Allí Alex levanto su puño derecho y de la sección de los nudillos algo asi como una pequeña vértebra se hiso presente.

La introdujo en el cerrojo y acciono el mecanismo. Luego la puerta temba antes de deslizarse hacia abajo dejando descubiertas unas escaleras que bajaban, iluminados levemente.

Ambos pelinegros miraban expectantes lo que pasaba.

Alex tomo una linterna eléctrica, parecía a un farol e hiso un gesto para que lo siguieran.

Los tres entraron en el pasadizo.

-Es curioso-nya.- Dijo Kuroka.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Alex.

-Que ocultes un pasaje al infierno tras una imagen del cielo- Dijo ella.

Ambos Devilmen se quedaron pensativos por esa frase y la verdad oculta tras ella.

Pero, volviendo al tema en cuestión al poco tiempo llegaron a una sala de unos 10 metros cuadrados totalmente de piedra iluminada con antorchas.

En esta había inscripciones en varias lenguas por las paredes, hojas tiradas por el piso y algunas pegadas a las paredes a modo de sellos. Y en el fondo había un pozo del cual salía una cadena conectada a una polea.

Alex apago la linterna y la dejo en el suelo.

-Issei, ayúdame.- Dijo Alex mientras se acercaba a la cadena.

El asintió y ambos Devilmen comenzaron a tirar de la cadena, la cual estaba sostenido algo pesado.

El sonido de la cadena lleno el lugar. Kuroka pudo sentir un aura extraña en el ambiente cada vez que los muchachos acercaban a la luz lo que estaba en el fondo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de tirar al fin sacaron lo que parecía ser una estatua, la cual tenía un perturbador parecido con Alex.

La cola de Kuraka se erizo.

Issei noto esto pero también pudo sentir algo extraño en esta cosa.

-Es un demonio.- Dijo Alex.- En concreto el demonio con el que me fusione.

Issei se acercó y pasó sus garras contra la piedra, era calcárea, esto era básicamente un fósil.

-Según tengo entendido, los demonios de primera generación desaparecieron totalmente.- Dijo Issei- ¿Cómo es...?

-¿Que ambos existen-nya?- Pregunto Kuroka

-Según lo que investigue, estos demonios entraron en un estado parecido al coma, pero solo en cuerpo. Debido a los años era inevitable que sus cuerpos perecerían- Dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de los papeles del suelo y lo desdoblaba.- Separando su espíritu del cuerpo, podían poseer a otros seres de poca cordura.

Ambos pelinegros asintieron ante la explicación. Fue allí cuando Alex recogió un papel del suelo y lo pego contra una de las paredes revelando un mapa topográfico de la zona.

-Aquí es donde estamos.- Dijo apuntando en el mapa, luego deslizo su dedo hasta lo que parecía ser una región más rocosa.- Aquí fue donde lo encontré, debajo de un desprendimiento de rocas.

Kuroka miro está interesada.

-Yo pase por allí hace unos días, no había ocurrido nada de eso-nya.- Dijo ella intrigada.

Issei por su parte también estaba haciendo sus propias conjeturas.

-¿Desde hace cuánto eres un Devilman?

-Hace menos de una semana- Respondió Alex.

Issei coloco una mano en su mentón mientras pensaba, Kuroka noto su profunda reflexión.

-¿Que estás pensando-nya?

-Yo también llevo menos de una semana convertido en Devilman, pero a diferencia de ustedes yo no sabía nada de la magia.- Explico Issei mientras se acercaba el mapa.-Puedo apostar mis alas que nuestras transformaciones están relacionadas con ese desprendimiento de tierra.

Definitivamente era un lugar que deberían investigar.

* * *

No paso ni siquiera 2 horas antes de se preparan para salir a dicho lugar.

Para poder tener una mejor idea de lo que había pasado o de cuanto había cambiado el paisaje decidieron usar un círculo mágico en el área cercana, los últimos minutos caminarían para llegar.

Alex e Issei, ambos aun transformados estaban teniendo una charla un tanto teórica de lo que pudo haber pasado, a pesar de Alex poseía mucho más conocimiento sin duda, esto estaba fuera de sus investigaciones y a diferencia de Issei no poseía ni un solo rastro de los recuerdos del demonio que poseyó.

Y el demonio armadura estaba llevando una mochila con algunas provisiones y otros elementos, en caso de que lo necesiten.

Un poco más atrás de ellos estaba Kuroka, la cual soltó un suspiro algo cansado, sabía que no debió despertarse esta mañana.

Ella le mando una mirada a Issei, el cual no se dio cuenta ya que estaba muy metido en la plática con el nuevo. A pesar de que ella entendía por qué él estaba así, a ella le gustaba recibir atención, después de todo era una chica y una gata.

-Ya llegamos.- Dijo Alex.

El paisaje había cambiado levemente desde que salieron del círculo de teletransporte. Pero ahora estaban frente a los pies de una montaña, y en la cual se podía ver enormes rocas que fueron recientemente movidas.

Incluso había habido unos árboles caídos por el lugar.

Kuroka fue la primera en dar su opinión del lugar.

-Esto es un desastre-nya.

Issei asintió ante eso. Alex no le importo mucho, ya estaba así cuando había llegado la primera vez, le hiso un gesto para que lo siguieran.

Unos minutos después llegaron a una zona donde parecía que alguien había hecho varios agujeros por el lugar.

-Aquí fue donde lo encontré.- Dijo Alex apuntando a una parte un tanto alejada del lugar.

Allí vieron un escenario un tanto diferente.

Era una pared de piedra natural, en ella había una gran grieta por donde podría pasar una persona sin problemas.

Alex bajo su mochila y entro en ella, seguido de Issei. Kuroka no sabía si debía seguirlos, este lugar le ponía los pelos de punta, pero lo que menos le agradaba era quedarse sola ahora. Así que entró.

Dentro de la grieta había un pasillo de piedra que solo unos segundos después llegaron a una cueva la cual tenía una enorme pared de...

 **-¿Hielo?-** Pregunto Issei.

Pues era extraño, estaban dentro de la montaña y por lo que le habían dicho aún faltaba para el invierno.

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo vi.- Dijo Alex.- Pero el demonio lo encontré aquí, fuera del hielo.

Kuroka miro el lugar y vio en la parte de arriba un agujero por donde entraba la luz solar.

-Puede que haya sido por ese agujero que se descongelo-nya.- Dijo ella haciendo que ambos mirasen el lugar.

Pues efectivamente un rayo de sol caía exactamente donde Alex estaba parado.

Issei asintió ante la hipótesis de la chica, pero eso le abrió la puerta a otra posibilidad, una terrible.

¿Había más demonios en el hielo?

El portador de Ddraig se acercó al hielo y poso una mano sobre él.

 **CRACK**

Una grieta apareció en el hielo, luego estas se extendieron por toda la pared. Issei pudo ver que detrás de esta habían unos brillantes ojos verdes.

 **-¡Corran!-** Grito Issei mientras empujaba a sus compañeros lejos de allí.

Rápidamente los 3 salieron del lugar para salir a la montaña. Justo a tiempo antes de que pareciera que algo exploto dentro de la cueva.

 **CRACK BOOOM**

 **ROOOOOAAAAR**

Una cortina de polvo se levantó, la poca visibilidad era muy problemática, por lo cual Issei uso sus alas para crear un corriente de aire para levantarla.

Pero al hacerlo jadearon.

Una criatura con cuerpo inferior de serpiente, seguida de esta tenía su abdomen en el cual por si fuera poco tenía una enorme boca llena de dientes afilados, sus brazos terminaban en garras y su cabeza era muy similar a un mono monstruoso.

 **RAAAAAH**

Rugió en furia.

-¿Un demonio renegado?- Pregunto Kuroka mientras se ponía de pie.

 **-Peor.-** Dijo Issei mientras preparaba sus garras.- **Un demonio de primera generación.**

Este demonio gruño a ambos pelinegros, Issei tampoco se hiso para atrás y gruño en respuesta mientras extendía sus alas como señal de intimidación.

El demonio estaba tan enfrascado en la batalla de intimidación que se había olvidado de Alex, el cual se coló a sus espaldas y extendió dos cuchillas de hueso desde ambos nudillos.

Alex se abalanzo en un intento de acabar con él por la espalda.

 **RAAAAAAAH**

Rugió el demonio mientras era apuñalado, rápidamente comenzó a sacudirse mientras trataba de sacar a Alex de su espalda.

Issei tomo a Kuroka y con sus alas se apartó del convulsionante demonio. Hasta que el demonio atrapo a Alex y lo lanzo lejos.

-¡Ahhh!- Grito Alex mientras volaba.

Pero justo antes de que tocara el suelo fue atrapado por una figura grande, roja y escamada.

 **-¡Vulcan!-** Grito Issei al ver al dragón.

-¡Preguntas para después, chico!- Dijo el.- ¡Matemos a esta cosa primero!

Vulcan bajo a Alex y tomo una de las tantas piedras del lugar y se la lanzo al demonio. Este para incredulidad de algunos la atrapo y se la regreso al dragón.

Tanto el cómo Alex tuvieron que esquivar para evitar ser aplastados.

Por su parte el demonio había perdido de vista a Issei y Kuroka, algo que le saldría muy caro.

Issei se le abalanzo al demonio y trato de atacarlo en la cabeza, solo consiguió rasguñarle la cara y eso puso al demonio muy enojado.

 **RAAAAH**

Rugió en furia.

Kuroka se había acercado, pero el demonio rápidamente movió sus manos masivas para aplastarla, pero ella no se había movido.

 **PAM**

A los ojos del demonio había aplastado a uno de ellos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como aparecían más de ella, la que había aplastado era una simple ilusión de Senjutsu.

Rápidamente el demonio fue acribillado por una a bandada de bolas de energía.

Mientras estaba aturdido, el demonio recibió una embestida por parte del dragón. Lo cual le hiso vomitar sus propios dientes de la boca del abdomen.

 **RAAAAAAAAH**

Rugió cuando nuevamente había sido apuñalado en la espalda, pero esta vez fue por la espada de Alex.

Y para rematar Issei lanzo una estocada con su brazo en el centro del pecho.

A los pocos segundos el demonio cayo inerte en el suelo.

Todos estaban recuperando el aliento, aunque no fue tan difícil ya que lo habían vencido entre todos, definitivamente los había asustado.

Cuando por fin volvieron a la normalidad, centraron su atención en el recién llegado.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí, Vulcan?-** Pregunto Issei.

-Quería saludarlos cuando sentí tu presencia en esta zona.- Dijo el dragón.- Pero mantuve mi margen al verlo a el.- Menciono apuntando a Alex.

 **-Es un amigo.-** Respondió Issei.

-¡Oigan-nya!- Grito Kuroka llamando la atención de todos.

Ella apunto al demonio, el cual tenía su cola aun dentro de la cueva, obstruyendo todo.

Vulcan haciendo uso de su tamaño y fuerza saco el resto del demonio relevando que tenía varios metros. Una vez afuera con ayuda de Issei procedieron a quemarlo.

-Miren esto, ha abierto una nueva sección.- Dijo Alex viendo el interior de la grieta y donde había estado la pared ahora había un agujero muy oscuro.

El tomo su linterna y se adentró allí.

-Vayan con el.- Dijo Vulcan.- Me quedare a vigilar, además no me gustan los lugares estrechos.

Kuroka entro seguida de Issei. Llegando a la ex-pared se detuvieron unos segundos como pensando si deberían, al final se adentraron allí.

El lugar estaba oscuro y frio. La Nekoshou encendió una bola de chi para iluminar el lugar, todo este pasillo había sido creado por ese demonio.

Hasta que se lograron reunir con Alex.

Este tenía la boca de su armadura abierta mientras veía al frente. Kuroka elevó hasta el techo su esfera de chi para ver el lugar y ella también se sorprendió.

Vio a una docena de demonios atrapados en hielo.

-No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Alex.- Todos son de primera generación. Pero están bien conservados y con sus espíritus intactos.

Esta era una teoría que había formulado con Issei, los demonios de primera generación, al abandonar sus cuerpos y poseer otros, hacían que sus cuerpos originales se convirtieran en piedra.

Pero no podían poseer a los seres sobrenaturales, ya que la magia y energía en sus cuerpos interfería en la posesión.

Issei miro atentamente todo el lugar, de alguna forma podía reconocer a algunos de ellos, pero solo vagamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que una parte del hielo era más delgada que las demás.

-Puedo contar como mínimo un docena de ellos.- Dijo Alex apuntando todo en un cuaderno de viaje que trajo.- Hay una posibilidad que haya más lugares como este.

 **PAM**

Issei le había dado un golpe a la pared de hielo.

Antes de que sus compañeros pudieren preguntar por qué había hecho eso la parte donde golpeo se vino abajo revelando una cueva más grande.

 **RAAAAAAAAH**

Issei lanzo una llamada por la boca iluminado la cueva, pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos.

Docenas...

Puede que incluso cientos...

Eran las cantidades de demonios congelados que había en esa cueva.

Un jadeo escapo de los labios tanto de Alex como de Kuroka.

 **-Alex...-** Dijo Issei.- **Dijiste que puede que hayan más.**

El mencionado se llevó las manos a la cabeza al darse cuenta de eso. Sus piernas se volvieron gelatina y se arrodilló.

-Esto está muy mal.- Dijo Kuroka en un tono serio comprensible.

-Tenemos que avisarle al Maou.- Dijo Alex, desde su punto de vista eso parecía lo más sensato.

 **-No podemos.-** Dijo Issei.

Ambos lo miraron confundidos y alarmados.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?

 **-Piénsalo.-** Dijo.- **Belzebub probablemente trate de estudiar estas cosas, hará lo imposible por ello. Además, no confió en esos demonios.**

-Sé que no te gustan, ni yo confió en ellos.- Dijo Alex.- Pero dudo que ellos los usarían.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kuroka de hablar.

-Puede que los Maous no, pero los demás si.- Menciono ella sombríamente.- A ellos les gustaría tener piezas poderosas en su nobleza y definitivamente el Maou Lucifer le daría a su hermanita una pieza increíble en bandeja de plata.

Alex cerró la boca, tenía toda la razón, no podían confiar en ellos.

-¿Qué tal si escondemos todo?- Pregunto.

-Eso sería peor- Dijo Kuroka.

Esta vez incluso Issei no entendía a lo que ella se refería.

 **-¿De que estas hablando?-** Pregunto Devilman.

Ella soltó un suspiro, esperaba poder contarle esto en privado y preferentemente a solas.

-Antes de conocerte fui contactada por una persona muy particular- Dijo ella mientras desviaba un poco la mirada.- El Hakuryuukou.

Issei se tensó de manera inconsciente, en su brazo apareció la gema de su compañero.

 **-[Así que El Blanco ha despertado]-** Dijo Ddraig **.- [Parece que las cosas se complican]**

-Y eso no es todo.- Dijo ella.- Él se piensa unir a La Brigada del Caos.

Alex jadeo por eso.

-La Brigada del Caos...- Menciono pensativo y con algo de miedo, este vio la confusión en la cara de Issei y le explico.- Es una organización terrorista de varias razas, cuyo líder es Ophis Ouroboros.

 **-[La diosa dragona del Infinito]-** Dijo el dragón.

 **-¿Qué quiere esta organización?-** Pregunto Issei.

-No estamos seguros- Respondió Kuroka.

 **-[Si Ophis está involucrada no dudo que intentará destruir al Gran Rojo]**

 **-Por como la describes parece que ella no tiene problemas con relación a quien integre en su organización.-** Mensiono Issei.

 **-[Cuando se trata del DxD, no]**

Issei absorbió la información y miro a sus amigos, allí supo que ellos tenían la misma línea de pensamiento.

Si dejaban a estos demonios, no había garantía de que la Brigada no los encontraría y los usaría para sus propósitos. O peor, los demonios a ellos.

 **-Tenemos que destruir este lugar** \- Sentencio Issei.

Los tres asintieron, era la única solución posible. Pero aun había otro asunto en caso de que lo hacían.

-Si lo hacemos, sus espíritus serán liberados.- Dijo Alex.- Puede que los del inframundo no se vean afectados, pero en el mundo humano sí.

 **-[El poder atrae al poder]-** Dijo Ddraig **\- [Es muy probable que estos demonios vayan a tu hogar, compañero. La energía demoniaca de las hermanitas de los Maou los atraerá]**

Issei apretó los puños, nuevamente la vida de su familia y amigos estaba en peligro por los demonios. No podía confiar en ellos porque tratarían de domesticarlos y tampoco confiaba en la seguridad de su ciudad.

En ese momento Issei había tomado una decisión.

 **-No...-** Dijo mientras se erguía.- **No voy a dejar que eso pase.**

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto Alex.

 **-No voy a dejar mi ciudad a manos de ningún demonio, sea de la generación que sea.-** Dijo con total determinación **.- Voy a proteger mi hogar.**

-Issei...- Dijo Kuroka impresionada por esa determinación.

-Eso suena bien.- Menciono Alex- Pero, ¿Sabes cómo lo lograras?

 **-Voy a desafiarlas a un Rating Game por el control de la ciudad.**

La sala quedo en completo silencio. Kuroka abrió los ojos por tal locura, mientras se maldecía por haberle contado eso a Issei. La mandíbula de Alex cayó.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?- Pregunto Alex.- Literalmente tendrías a toda la facción Demoniaca en tu contra.

 **-¿Y?-** Pregunto Issei haciendo que Alex retroceda sorprendido.- **Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto, sigues hablando de ellos como si fueran la gran cosa... ¡¿Pero quienes son ellos?!**

Ambos amigos de Issei retrocedieron mientras Issei invocaba su Sacred Gear y extendía sus alas.

 **-Si vivir significa acepar el yugo que me imponen ellos… ¡Elegiría la muerte sin dudarlo**!-Grito Issei al aire **.-¡Yo no te serviré Satán!**

Ambos amigos se quedaron estáticos, a lo que obviamente fue un remanente de Amón. ¿Hubiera sido posible que él hubiera tenido una conversación parecida con Satán?

Ninguno sabía responder eso. Pero si podían entender a lo que se refería.

-Yo estoy contigo-nya.- Dijo Kuroka.

Issei salió de su estado al escuchar la voz de Kuroka y sentir como ella tomaba su transformada mano entre las suyas.

Issei sonrió y agradeció a la chica antes de pasar su vista a su amigo.

-Al diablo.- Dijo Alex acercándose y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.- Si vas contra estas cosas, cuenta conmigo.

 **-Destruyamos este lugar.**

Así los tres comenzaron a destruir a todos los demonios atrapados en el hielo. De vez en cuando se encontraban con alguno convertido en piedra, señal de que ya habia abandonado su cuerpo.

Kuroka se preguntaba sobre el estado de Issei, él tenía más en común con estos demonios que con los actuales o incluso con ella.

Pero él no lo veía así.

El solo veía enemigos, los cuales acabara antes de que pudieran levantarse siquiera.

Al cabo de unas pocas horas todo fue reducido a escombros, miembros cercenados por varias partes, pero como estaban congelados no había sangre.

Alex dio un paso al frente y de su mochila saco unos cuantos cartuchos de dinamita. Ambos lo miraron.

-Los use para hallar la entrada la primera vez, curioso que los volveré a usar para que nadie pueda volver a encontrarlos.- Dijo mientras activaba los temporizadores para que detonen en 5 minutos.

Y le dio uno a cada uno.

-Coloquen uno por allá y otro por allá, eso debería bastar para toda la cueva caiga.- Termino Alex mientras iba a colocar el suyo.

Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo y colocaron donde les habían indicado.

Rápidamente Alex y Kuroka salieron cuando colocaron la dinamita. Pero Issei antes de salir dio una última mirada al lugar.

 **-Descansen soldados, puede que volvamos a pelear lado a lado... en esta vida o en la siguiente.**

Luego de decir esas palabras Issei salió de la cueva. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que las cargas explotarán y toda la cueva quedase sepultada para que nunca vuelva a ser encontrada.

* * *

En el exterior...

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una pequeña hoguera. Mientras cocinaban algunas de las provisiones que había traído Alex en su mochila.

-Esto sin duda esta jodido.- Dijo Vulcan mientras absorbía la información de lo que había pasado allí.

Ninguno se lo negó.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora?- Pregunto Vulcan.

 **-Yo voy a tomar el control de mi ciudad.-** Respondió Issei viendo el fuego.

La pelinegra estaba igual que él. Ella ya había decidido.

Kuroka tenía sus propios motivos para apoyar a Issei, la posibilidad de ver a su hermana sin que intenten matarla, era la principal razón.

Alex tampoco dijo nada, el también había decidido seguir a Issei, era la única opción que le quedaba, puede que Mephisto trate de llevarse su investigación o no. No estaba seguro y no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, además esta seria más útil en la manos de su amigo.

-¿Todos piensan igual?- Pregunto Vulcan a los jóvenes.

Ellos asintieron.

El dragón asintió en señal de comprensión. Definitivamente ellos necesitaran aliados.

-Los ayudaré.- Dijo el Dragón.

Issei levanto su mirada al reptil.

 **-No tienes que hacerlo.-** Dijo el mencionado **.- ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo y todo eso?**

-Te agradezco la preocupación.- Respondió con verdad.- Pero soy un dragón cuya sangre hierve con la pelea, pero también se cuando alguien necesita una mano. Llámame egoísta o como quieras, voy a ir con ustedes.

Issei se permitió que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

 **-Gracias... a todos.**

Ellos asintieron. Pero aún quedaba un último cabo por resolver.

 **-Alex** \- Llamo Issei **.- ¿Sabes si habían otros lugares así?**

Alex se llevó la mano en su mentón.

-Es posible. Tendré que revisar mi investigación.

-¿Que tienes en mente, Issei-nya?

 **-Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es buscar más células de este tipo y hacernos más fuertes en el proceso** \- Respondió Issei actuando como el líder del equipo.- **Un año.**

-¿Un año?- Pregunto Alex

 **-Es el tiempo que tenemos antes de volver a Kuoh.** \- Dijo el.- **Confíen en mí, tengo un plan.**

Los tres miraron a su líder. El plan era bastante loco, pero era lo que necesitaban.

-Estamos contigo.- Dijo Kuroka.

* * *

Todo el equipo se transfirió a la casa de Alex para ultimar detalles. Allí comenzaron a trazar un plan de cómo se harían cargo del territorio, aun necesitaban información, pero ya era un principio.

En un determinado momento Issei aparto a Kuroka y la llevo a una habitación aparte.

-Sé que no tengo por qué pedir explicaciones de por qué el Dragón Blanco te busco o lo de la Brigada.- Comenzó Issei estando en forma humana.- Pero no puedo evitar sentir esta sensación de algo que me carcome el interior.

Kuroka escuchó atentamente estas palabras. Una vaga comprensión apareció en su mente...

-(Tan poco tiempo y ya se ha encariñado conmigo)- Pensó ella.

Pues esta no era del todo mentira, el estado mental de Issei ha estado muy frágil estos últimos tiempos y Kuroka, de forma involuntaria se había convertido en uno de sus pilares emocionales del joven.

-Solo quiero que sepas... que puedes confiar en mí.

Ella simplemente lo miro un largo rato.

Issei sintió un poco de miedo ya que se estaba abriendo y según el esto podía sonar muy tonto.

Para su sorpresa ella lo abrazo.

Él no sabía cómo reaccionar así que solo correspondió el abrazo, ella se tensó un poco cuando Issei envolvió sus brazos, pero cuando este la comenzó a acariciar se relajó.

-¿Cuánto has sufrido?- Pregunto Issei en susurro.

Ella no respondió solo enterró su cara en el pecho de Issei. Tal parece que ambos se habían convertido en el pilar emocional del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Salto de tiempo.**_

 _ **1 año después.**_

Era de noche, las calles estaban iluminadas por las luces de los alumbrados públicos. Una suave brisa pasaba entre los árboles, meciendo sus ramas.

En una casa de 2 pisos normal, una pareja casada estaba sirviendo la cena. De la misma manera que había sido desde hace poco más de un año.

Desde que su hijo había desaparecido.

A pesar de que este les había llamado pocos días después de que desapareciera, aun sentían el vacío que había dejado.

La mujer se acercó a la mesa y coloco 3 platos en la mesa.

-Oh...- Dijo ella antes de retirar el tercero. La Señora Hyodo había hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su esposo, el cual estaba en la mesa noto esto.

-Ha sido casi un año, ¿eh?- Pregunto.

-Si...- Respondió ella, pero una traicionera lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

Su esposo le dolía ver esto, se levantó y la abrazo reconfortantemente.

-Te aseguro que está bien, este donde este.

Ella agradeció el gesto.

 **DING DONG**

Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

-¿Quien podría ser a estas horas?- Pregunto la castaña mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta, ella aun sostenía el plato en su mano.

El padre de Issei suspiro cansado, realmente extrañaba a su hijo, y esperaba que este bien

 **CRASH**

El sonido del plato quebrándose contra el suelo lo alerto de sobremanera.

Rápidamente salió del comedor y fue hasta la entrada.

-Querida, ¿Que paa..- Sus palabras murieron en su boca mientras la abría levemente mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Su esposa no estaba mejor, ella ya tenía lágrimas recorriendo su rostro mientras cubría su boca con sus manos.

Todo esto, eran las reacciones al ver de nuevo a su querido hijo.

-Hola...- Fue todo lo que dijo Issei antes de que fuera abrazado por sus padres.

Los tres se quedaron allí unos minutos en un silencio cómodo, respirando el olor familiar y recordando esa calidez que parecía solo un recuerdo hasta ahora.

Issei se separó un poco antes de dar lugar para que pase una nueva persona.

-Les presento a una persona muy importante para mi.- Dijo Issei dejando que una chica de pelo negro saliera de las sombras.- Ella es Kuroka Toujou.

Ella sonrió dulcemente antes de inclinarse respetuosamente.

-Por favor, cuiden de mí.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso fue todo en este capítulo.**

 **Muchos pueden que estén diciendo que la relación de Issei y Kuroka avanza muy rápido y todo eso. Pero ellos aún no están en una relación, aquí lo que teneos es de momento una dependencia emocional mutua.**

 **Ojo, que esto ira evolucionando a medida que avanza la historia.**

 **Por la edad no se preocupen. Digamos que ambos tienen la misma edad y ya. Para serkes sinceros yo tambien me lie con el tiempo, no pense demasiado en eso y asi quedo. Solo no se preocupen**

 **Otro tema es que si, han aparecido los demonios de primera generación y ya saben lo que quieren.**

 **Además de eso, Issei y la pandilla por fin han arriado a Kuoh, y a partir del próximo capítulo tendremos lo que han estado esperando. O al menos el comienzo, pues tendrán un buen desarrollo más fluido y más creíble.**

 **O tanto como sea posible.**

 **Con eso dicho y hecho, los invito a dejar un zukulento Review y su like y Fav.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo capítulo de este apasionante reboot.**

 **Para ser sinceros no lo iba a actualizar. Esto paso porque este mes tiene 5 VIERNES. Y esto me jodío el calendario de actividad. Pero no se preocupen que no voy a dejarlos por un contratiempo menor.**

 **Y un agradecimiento especial a omega9028. El cual me dio ideas para este capítulo.**

 **Así que escribí esto además de la nueva historia que publicare pronto.**

 **Ni se imaginan lo que voy a mezclar. Muejajajja**

 **Bueno, ahora vamos a los reviews.**

 **Guest: Lo siento, pero eso ya acabó. Fue cancelada. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, este fic tendrá la misma línea argumental. Ósea, es lo mismo pero más estructurado.**

 **Krystyam091: Gracias. Aunque utilizo el corrector de la máquina, hay cosas que se me escapan. Y puede que parezca rápido, pero no es romance aún, como has dicho. Y espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Zasetsu04: ¿Señor? ¿Te parezco un hombre? Si mi nombre es Mariana Preira... NAH. Es broma. Soy man XD. Y para ser sincero, al principio no, pero me diste unas ideas, por lo la usaré. Y exactamente eso es lo que quiero lograr un enfoque un tanto más real, si me dan las habilidades. Y por último, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **antifanboy: Gracias, y eso es casi lo mismo que dijiste en el capítulo pasado o antepasado XD.**

 **ChaosGodinfinity: Eso es justo lo que tendrás. Lo de Rias, aun, pero pronto. Y si, se viene lo épico. No te cuento más para que leas esta actualización.**

 **Bueno, esos fueron los reviews del último cap y espero que este tenga más.**

 **Vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

-Es bueno estar de vuelta.

Este fue el comentario al aire que había hecho Issei cuando entro en su habitación. La cual estaba igual como la había dejado hace exactamente 1 año, claro que limpia y ordenada. Sus padres la limpiaban cada mes pero sin desechar nada.

El pelinegro paso su mano por su escritorio y abrió uno de los cuadernos que allí estaban, aun tenían unos ejercicios de matemáticas sin terminar.

-Parece tan irreal estar aquí.- Sus palabras parecían lejanas, como si realmente no creía que estaba de vuelta.

Issei se recostó en su cama y coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos. A pesar de que se sentía un poco extraño no quería decir que no disfrutara estar de vuelta. Tendría que ajustarse a este estilo de vida y a sus planes.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos.

Issei abrió uno de sus ojos y vio a Kuroka usando unas ropas holgadas y suaves. El pelinegro se movió un poco para hacer lugar, en el cual ella entro y se recostó usando su pecho como almohada.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?- Pregunto Issei a ella.- Mis padres pueden ser un poco... ellos.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-Eso es un eufemismo-nya.- Ella había experimentado de primera mano cómo podían ser los padres del ex-castaño.- Pero... fue agradable.

Issei solo escucho y no dijo nada. Durante el año que habían estado en el inframundo habían aprendido sobre sobre el otro, alguna cosas buenas... otras malas.

-Les agradas.- Dijo Issei.

-¿Tú crees-nya?

-Apuesto mi alas por ello.

Después de decir eso, ambos quedaron en un cómodo silencio, el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados mientras lentamente inhalaba el familiar olor de Kuroka, eso permitió que sus músculos se relajaran.

Por su parte ella también estaba relajándose pero con el rítmico sonido del corazón del pelinegro, tan relajada estaba que dejo que sus orejas y colas de gato salgan.

El pelinegro al sentía esto comenzó a acariciarla haciendo que ella suelte unos ronroneos como si fuera un verdadero gato.

Esto era algo que habían comenzado a hacer desde hace tiempo, los reconfortaba, les daba seguridad y esa calidez que necesitaban.

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

Había pasado una semana desde que el equipo había vencido a ese demonio y habían encontrado al resto en ese glaciar. Pero aun había muchos más.

Desde ese momento Issei había tenido más remanentes o pedazos de recuerdos. Algunos útiles como técnicas de pelea o cosas que podía hacer, otros como información... pero había otros que sería mejor olvidar.

Recuerdos de la guerra, cosas que Amón había hecho.

Lo que había hecho no se podían describir con palabras. O tal vez se podía, pero sería mejor no hacerlo.

 _ **Sueño de Issei...**_

-Haaa... haa...

Una pesada y ronca respiración se podía escuchar desde una larga distancia, este provenía de una única figura, estaba rodillada mientras en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa colmilluda de la cual se estaban unos hilillos de sangre.

Pero esa sangre no era suya.

Esta provenía del cadáver que estaba frente suyo. Además, esta persona tenía un objeto en su mano derecha.

Un ala de ángel.

La cual aún tenía leves espasmos y la sangre caía de esta manchando el suelo.

Rápidamente la figura comenzó a devorar al ángel que había caído presa. La carne del ángel se estiraba y era desgarrada por las fauces de la figura.

Los huesos eran arrojados lejos de allí, haciendo un "Tip" cuando caían al suelo.

La figura continúo devorando al ángel hasta que no quedo nada más que un montón de restos de carne y huesos. Lentamente se puso de pie mostrando que era más alta de lo que aparentaba.

Todo esto era visto por Issei, el cual apareció de la nada, pero había presenciado todo esto como un simple espectador.

 **(Devil: Pongan Soul of Cinder – Dark Souls 3 OST)**

La figura centro su atención en la dirección del pelinegro mientras su sonrisa aumentaba. Solo en ese momento el pelinegro pudo ver a detalle a la criatura.

Cerca de 2 metros de altura, cubierta de pelo tan negro como el carbón con una cola de igual color, en las partes donde no tenia se podía ver la piel tan roja como la sangre junto con músculos abultados, poseía uñas en forma de garras en manos y pies.

Y en su boca dos pronunciados colmillos, así como una barba que se combinaba con el resto del pelo y por ultimo dos alas de murciélago en la cabeza.

Issei nunca le pregunto su nombre, pero él lo sabía. Sabía quién era.

-Amón.- Dijo Issei

El mencionado camino lentamente junto a Issei como si el no estuviera allí. Amón se detuvo y miro al cielo.

 **-¿Ves esto, Padre?-** Pregunto Amón, mientras prácticamente escupía esa última palabra, cada una de ellas destilaba hostilidad y veneno **.- Pronto convertiré cada ápice de tu creación en menos que basura. Pues... eso es todo lo que ustedes son.**

En ese momento extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar. Pero Issei pudo escuchar una última frase.

 **-No voy a detenerme hasta ahogar a todos en su propia sangre... y a Satán con él.**

Solo en ese momento Issei pudo moverse nuevamente. Dirigió su vista a lo que solía ser un ángel, no este era un Arcángel.

Lentamente se acercó pero al hacerlo se percató como la sangre del ángel caía al suelo y esa recorría entre las piedras...

Hasta desembocar en un lago de sangre y cadáveres.

Cuerpos cercenados y desmembrados tanto ángeles como caídos flotaban en la superficie del mismo, los que aun tenían una cara tenían una expresión de horror en ella, algunos no poseían ojos... se los habían arrancados de las cuencas.

Pronto un cuervo bajo del cielo y comenzó a picotear uno de los tantos cadáveres. Pero el cuervo se detuvo un momento antes de mirar a Issei.

 **COOOO!**

El cuervo comenzó a graznar y a aletear.

Issei supo que tenía que salir de allí... pero no podía. Llevo su vista al suelo y vio como sus pies eran sujetos por unas manos hechas de sangre.

 **RAAAA**

Pronto más de esas manos se formaron en la superficie del lago de sangre. Como si fueran arrastradas aparecieron las caras de los ángeles con expresiones huecas.

 _ **Aquel que del cielo cayo y sus alas cambió...**_

Estas se estiraron, atraparon a Issei y arrastrándolo hacia el lago.

 _ **El Demonio y el Dragón un pacto harán... y los poderes se desestabilizaran.**_

Por más que intentase luchar, gritar o incluso transformarse nada resultaba.

 _ **Una nueva legión se alzará y la otra será eclipsada.**_

Cuanto más se acercaba al lago más manos aparecían hasta que su vista fue cubierta por ellas.

 _ **El que duerme en hielo despertará... y el traidor perecerá**_

Luego todo se volvió oscuro.

 _ **Amón renacerá... ya lo ha hecho...**_

 _ **Fin del sueño de Issei.**_

 **(Fin del Ost)**

-PHA

El pelinegro se despertó abruptamente mientras respiraba agitadamente en un intento de recuperar el aire, estaba sudoroso y su pulso estaba muy alto.

Issei se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus alterados ojos.

 **AAAAAAH**

De sus labios escapó un grito de frustración y miedo.

Unos apresurados pasos se oyeron desde fuera. La puerta se abrió rápidamente para revelar a una preocupada Kuroka.

Ella al ver a Issei en ese estado se llevó la mano a la boca. Avanzo lentamente con un semblante de preocupación y se sentó junto a él en su cama.

-Ya... ya. Todo estará bien-nya.

Ella lentamente comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, Issei aun temblando atrapo a Kuroka en un abrazo.

-No te vayas, por favor.- Dijo Issei.

Ella en ningún momento dejo de acariciarlo, pero esa petición le había llegado directo al corazón.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

De vuelta en la actualidad, Issei había superado poco a poco esas pesadillas con ayuda de Kuroka. Ella había dormido con Issei cada noche desde la primera, no sabía si el las seguía teniendo, pero no quería que dejando de hacerlo estas volvieran.

El pelinegro vio a la chica que usaba su pecho como almohada, la vio tan pacifica, calmada y hermosa. Que no comprendía una cosa...

-(¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a ella?)- El pensamiento de Issei estaba dedicado a los demonios que marcaron a la pelinegra como un demonio renegado de grado SS y todo lo que incluía eso. Nunca los perdonaría.

Devilman acerco más el cuerpo de Kuroka al suyo mientras el también se dejaba dominar por el sueño.

-(No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime.)- Issei había acercado a la chica la cual enterró su cara en hueco del cuello del pelinegro.- Esos malditos van a pagar por herir... a mi ángel.

De cierto modo, este murciélago se había enamorado de la gata.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la casa Hyodo estaba bastante animada en comparación a años anteriores, la razón era más que obvia, el hijo de la pareja estaba de vuelta. E incluso tenían a una invitada, ayer por el tiempo no pudieron hablar demasiado.

Pero ahora su atención estaba centrada ahora en la bella joven de pelo negro, la cual respondía las preguntas, las cuales eran bastante directas. Issei por su parte estaba desayunando de lo más tranquilo, las preguntas que les hacían las respondía normalmente, ya sea eludiéndola, respondiéndola vagamente o desviando la conversación.

-Ah, es una alegría que hayas vuelto.- Dijo su madre muy feliz.

Issei sonrió por ello, claro que había recibido una buena reprimenda por haber desaparecido, pero sabía que lo hacían porque lo amaban.

Pero la próxima frase de su padre destruyo la sonrisa del pelinegro.

-Ahora podrás volver a la academia.

Issei se quedó estático y su cerebro se desconectó, incluso su boca se quedó abierta de la cual se escapó un pedazo de huevos revueltos y cayó sobre sus pantalones.

-¿Issei?- Pregunto Kuroka mientras ella movía su mano frente a la cara del mencionado.

Issei reacciono mientras cerraba su boca y se tragaba duramente su desayuno.

-Q-que bien...- Dijo mientras ponia una sonrisa tremendamente forzada.

En sus planes estaba investigar la academia y encontrar a las dueñas del territorio. Pero igual para todo adolecente la idea de volver a la ecuela despues de unas vacasiones es simplemente desagradable.

-¿Y tú querida?- Pregunto la madre de Issei a Kuroka.

Ella se quedó también estática, nunca antes había asistido a una escuela como la de los humanos, la idea le aterraba pero al mismo tiempo le intrigaba todo lo que involucraba.

Y como saben... La curiosidad mato al gato.

-Yo...- Ella miro entre Issei, el cual tenía una expresión expectante, y sus padres los cuales tenían una pequeña sonrisa.- También asistiré.

El pelinegro abrió ligeramente los ojos pero no dijo nada más, solo termino de comer su desayuno. Sus padres de igual manera terminaron su desayuno.

Pero Kuroka estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, había una clara posibilidad de que su hermana este allí y aun no estaba lista...

* * *

Unas dos horas después podemos ver a Issei y a Kuroka caminando por las calles de los vecindarios de la ciudad.

-Es una agradable sorpresa que vengas conmigo a la academia.- Dijo Issei.

Ella asintió levemente.

-No podía dejarte solo, además...

El pelinegro se detuvo y la miro. Antes envolverla en un abrazo.

-Oye, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- Dijo tratando de apaciguar sus emociones.- Veras que antes de que termine esta locura podrás arreglarte con ella. Voy a asegurarme de ello.

Ella correspondió el abrazo y para sorpresa de Issei, ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.

Con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa colmilluda, el pelinegro le contesto.

-Para eso estoy.

Dejando eso de lado, ahora ellos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un terreno que recientemente había sido vendido.

Esperaron unos segundos a hasta que aparecio un círculo mágico y un destello morado.

En ese momento la casa de Alex habia hecho acto de presencia, una casa de tamaño medio pero con un estilo gotico. Y unos pocos segundos despues salio del edifico el dueño del lugar.

-Es bueno verlos.- Saludo Alex en forma humana.

Un joven de pelo blanco y ojos negros, de contextura delgada, vistiendo ropas oscuras y una camiseta blanca.

-Igualmente, amigo.- Respondió Issei acercándose.

Este les dio paso para que entren a su hogar. El cual ahora estaba mucho más limpio que la primera vez, este había sido y es su base de operaciones.

Ahora mucho más acogedor, amueblada, con las ventanas reparadas y sin tablones de madera, además de mejor iluminación y sin el olor a viejo y guardado.

Al pasar a la sala vieron al último miembro del equipo, Vulcan, en su forma humana, un joden en sus 26 años de contextura musculosa, de pelo castaño y ojos rojos. Vestido con una simple camiseta gris, pantalones vaqueros azules y botas negras. Eso y una lata de papas fritas.

-Es bueno verlos en una pieza.- Dijo el dragón.

-Igualmente-nya.- Dijo Kuroka.

Una vez que los saludos se habían hecho, pasaron a lo importante.

-¿Que han averiguado?- Pregunto Issei a sus amigos.

-Ambas herederas están en tercer año en la academia Kuoh.- Dijo Vulcan.

Esto fue una agradable sorpresa, ya que así podría tener la oportunidad de vigilarlas de cerca. Además de eso, estaba el hecho de que los seres sobrenaturales no podían sentir la totalidad del nivel de poder de un Devilman cuando era humano, debido a su mencionado lado humano.

-Kuroka y yo entraremos en la academia, será un ligero ajuste de planes, uno más prometedor para nosotros.- Medito Issei.

-Sera un fastidio tratar de hablar-nya.

Ambos pelinegros habían tenido una pequeña conversación donde la joven debería tratar de ocultar su tic verbal. O al menos en público durante la academia, para evitar que la localicen por ello, será difícil, pero solo por un tiempo.

-Ambas herederas usan la academia como un campo de cultivo para miembros de sus noblezas.- Menciono Alex trayendo un poco de jugo para todos.- Al entrar allí, sea que nos transformemos o no, estaremos en su radar.

-Y eso es justo lo que queremos.- Dijo el pelinegro.- Vamos a confundirlas y hacer que se peleen por nosotros mientras causamos problemas.- Pero en eso Issei miro al peliblanco.- ¿Nosotros?

Alex asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a asistir también, será una experiencia interesante.

El pelinegro asintió, no tenía nada que objetar y pasó su vista al último miembro del grupo.

-¿También quieres entrar en la academia-nya?- Pregunto Kuroka divertida.

Vulcan termino sus papas antes de mirar a la gata.

-Ni creas- Respondió secamente.- Voy a buscar un trabajo, además esos uniformes no me sientan.

-Bien.- Menciono Issei aceptando lo que harían.- ¿Alguna ultima cosa que quieran acotar?

-Yo si.- Menciono Vulcan.- Desde que destruimos a esos demonios han comenzado a filtrarse a este mundo.

Acto seguido saco una carpeta con algunas fotos e imágenes.

-Han aparecido más casos de homicidios, suicidas y desapariciones.- Dijo el dragón.- Pero solo levemente en comparación a la cantidad. Esto me lleva a pensar que no son tan tontos y están planeando algo.

Issei miro la carpeta y la hojeo un par de veces antes de pasárselo a Kuroka.

-¿Qué crees que tramen-nya?- Pregunto ella.

-Nada bueno, eso es seguro.- Dijo Issei.- Se mueven en la clandestinidad. Vamos a tener que vigilar los alrededores y estar atentos a lo que sea.

* * *

 **2 días después...**

Nuestros protagonistas estaban parados frente a la entrada de la academia Kuoh, durante estos dos días que pasaron se dedicaron simplemente a ajustarse a su nuevo estilo de vida.

Recorrieron la ciudad para familiarizarse con el entorno, claro que un poco de turismo no le hacía mal a nadie. Fue relajante y divertido, nada fuera de lo común había pasado.

O por lo menos nada de lo que se tengan que preocupar por ahora.

Los tres estaban vestidos con el uniforme de la academia, y estaban a solo unos minutos de que comiencen las clases, su misión era simplemente sobrevivir a su primer día.

-Andando.- Dijo el pelinegro con su maleta en la espalda y una sonrisa depredadora.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio principal, ya les habían informado de sus salones y sus horarios.

Apenas entraron en terrenos de la escuela llamaron la atención de algunos alumnos, ya se de la población femenina como masculina.

-¿Son nuevos estudiantes?- Preguntaron una buena cantidad de personas.

De vez en cuando podían oír leves frases de alabanza o algo parecido. Pero rápidamente eran olvidadas.

Pero entre esos un comentario llamo la atención de la pelinegra.

-Me recuerda un poco a Toujou-san.

Kuroka se tensó por eso, pero logro disimularlo.

Ahora, no había duda de que su hermana estaba aquí, pero tendría que usar todas sus mañas para que no se encuentren.

5 minutos después...

Los tres habían sido asignados al mismo salón, una suerte en realidad. Estaban esperando que el profesor les de la señal para entrar.

A los pocos segundos de la indicación entraron.

Dentro de la clase habían como otras 20 personas o más, la mayoría eran chicas, pero esto ya lo sabían de antemano. Todos los alumnos callaron al ver a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros.

-Clase, a partir de este día tendremos tres nuevos alumnos, por favor trátenlos bien.- Dijo el profesor haciendo un gesto a los recién llegados.- Por favor preséntense.

Los tres asintieron pero fue Alex el primero en presentarse.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alexander Strada.- Se presentó antes de hacer una reverencia formal.- Es un placer estar con ustedes.

Rápidamente las chicas lo compararon con su "Príncipe". Y otros maldecían por tener a otro de ese estilo. Dejando eso la siguiente fue Kuroka.

-Yo soy Kuroka Toujou.- Luego de eso ella poso como lo haría una idol.- Cuiden de mi-nya.

Los pocos hombres casi se desmayan por la subida de sus hormonas y agradecían tener a alguien cuya belleza rivalice con las 2 grandes One-samas de Kuoh.

Y por último fue el turno de Issei.

-Yo soy...

-¡Issei!- Gritaron dos personas en la parte de atrás.

El mencionado abrió los ojos con leve sorpresa al ver a 2 de los que fueron sus amigos en la escuela. Matsuda, un joven de piel bronceada y de cabeza rapada. Y Motohama un joven con el pelo negro y usa unas gafas por las cuales no se pueden ver sus ojos.

Ellos eran el infame Duo pervertido de la academia.

-Matsuda, Motohama...- Dijo Issei antes de sonreír y cruzarse de brazos.- Al final lograron entrar aquí, par de tarados.

-No nos vengas con eso.- Dijo Motohama acusadoramente.- Desapareces por un año completo y... ¿No le dices a tus amigos que estas de vuelta?

Mientras que Matsuda asentía, Issei solo se rio por debajo y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

-He estado algo ocupado.

* * *

Rápidamente el día de clases ha terminado, para gran alivio de muchos estudiantes. Si bien era el primer día y no habían hecho la gran cosa, nadie quería estar en la escuela más de lo debido.

Alex por su parte se había adelantado para ir a su casa, necesitaba hacer unas revisiones, además de reagruparse con Vulcan nuevamente.

Issei se había quedado unos minutos más para ponerse al día con sus amigos. Kuroka dijo que lo esperaría afuera, se sentía un poco abrumada por todo lo que había pasado en su primer día y necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Pero como Issei no quería dejarla sola, termino como pudo la conversación con sus amigos y trato de alcanzar a la chica. Sus dos pervertidos amigos le siguieron.

-Oye, Issei.- Dijo Matsuda.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el mencionado, pero esta vez el tono era un tanto agresivo.

-Tranquilo, solo íbamos a decirte que ya que estas de vuelta, hay que celebrarlo.- Dijo Motohama mientras un brillo siniestro aparecía en sus lentes.

Issei suspiro, sus amigos no habían cambiado en nada, de alguna manera eso lo reconforto.

-Ya se, vamos a espiar a las chicas- Dijo el pelado.

-Si.- Secundo el de lentes antes de que ambos mirasen al pelinegro.

El cual solo suspiro.

-Miren, sé que somos amigos y...

-Hyodo Issei.

Una voz femenina llamo la atención del pelinegro, sus músculos se tensaron y una extraña sonrisa apareció en la cara. Había estado esperando por esto, aunque hubiera preferido esperar un poco más.

Rápidamente se dio vuelta...

Solo para ver a alguien que no conocía.

Mejor dicho a una persona normal, sin ni un solo rastro mágico. Por un momento pensó que era alguien cercano a las herederas, pero o desestimo rápidamente.

Issei la miro expectante. Tenía el pelo naranja hasta media espalda y unos ojos rojos, su cuerpo era deseable por no decir más, estaba usando el uniforme de la escuela como todos.

-Te dije que di alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar que te olvidaras de mi.- Dijo la chica con un claro acto de orgullo.- No creas que por tu nueva apariencia y que ahora te persigan muchas chicas te voy a perdonar.

-Lo cual me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta...- Dijo Issei antes de que su tono se volviera tan frio como el mismo hielo.- ¿Quién demonios eres?

Esa respuesta dejo de piedra a sus amigos y aún más a la chica.

-¿E-es una broma verdad?- Pregunto ella.- ¿De verdad te olvidaste de mí?

-¿Debería recordarte?- Pregunto él.

-Viejo, ¿De verdad no la recuerdas?- Pregunto Matsuda.- Ella es Saya Kabuto. Trataste de salir con ella, pero te rechazo.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto. Muchos de sus recuerdos del pasado aún estaban un tanto mezclados y la verdad ya sea que la recuerde o no poco le importa.

-Sí, y cuando lo hizo robamos su ropa interior en venganza.- Dijo Motohama lanzando más leña al fuego.

-Si.- Respondió la chica ganando la atención de los tres.- ¿Crees que porque desapareciste y luego apareces cambiado te voy a hacer caso?- Ella soltó un bufido.- Me asegurare de que ni yo ni ninguna chica sea tu novia.

-¿Esto es por lo de la ropa interior?- Pregunto Issei.

-En parte, sí.

El pelinegro solo suspiro, busco algo en sus bolsillos cuando lo encontró tomo la mano de la pelinaranja y dejo el objeto allí.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Mizore, al abrir su palma se encontró con un billete de considerable valor.

-Es algo de dinero para reponerte el que te robamos.- Respondió sin más.

Sus amigos estaban pensando que esto era una artimaña para que ella se compre algo más sexy que el conjunto infantil que sabían que usaba.

-¿Así que quieres tratar de comprar mi perdón mientras conservas e inhalas mi vieja ropa?- Pregunto Saya.

Issei solo la miro algo irritado esta vez, cada momento que estaba aquí, estaba lejos de ella.

-Que me perdones o no me importa una mierda.- Dijo haciendo que los 3 abran sus ojos.- ¿Y cómo mierda quieres que conserve algo que ya ni tengo?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Preguntaron la chica y el duo pervertido.

-La queme, junto con todas esas cosas.

En el fondo se puede oír el sonido de un costal siendo quebrado.

Eso era el orgullo que tenía la joven y el aprecio así como el espíritu que tenían Matsuda y Motohama. Cuando se recompusieron las reacciones fueron mixtas.

-¡Tú no eres Issei!- Dijo Matsuda.

-¿Bateas para ese lado?.- Preguntó retóricamente Motohama.

El pelinegro no le vio más sentido a esta conversación así que se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la salida. Y allí pudo ver a Kuroka esperándolo con una sonrisa.

Pero Saya aún tenía algo que decir. Ella tomo el hombro de Issei y lo obligo a detenerse.

-No creas que esto cambia nada, nadie va a querer acercarse a ti cuando les cuente lo que has hecho, voy a interponerme entre tu...

Las palabras de la chica murieron rápidamente cuando sintió una terrible presencia, alejo su mano del pelinegro mientras temblaba y retrocedía lentamente.

A la par Issei se quedó quieto mientras miraba a la chica por encima del hombro, ella, al igual que sus amigos se estremeció.

 **-¿De verdad crees que me importa lo que esos humanos digan o piensen de mí?-** Pregunto en un tono frio y cortante. Ellos ahora mismo se sentían como nada más que unos simples insectos **.- Solo diré esto una vez... Trata de interponerte entre ella y yo... y no quedara nada para que lloren en tu funeral.**

Con esas últimas palabras Issei se alejó.

La joven sintió como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina y en ese momento se derrumbó, estaba sudando mucho, no había respirado mientras el pelinegro le hablaba, no hubiera podido ni aunque quisiera, simplemente no podía.

Detrás de ella, los amigos del pelinegro tenían la quijada abierta, su frente estaba empapada en sudor y su pulso estaba alto. Alto por el miedo...

En ese momento supieron la verdad...

Ese de allí, no era el Issei que recordaban.

* * *

Luego de que al fin lograron recomponerse el infame dúo pervertido salió de los terrenos de la escuela.

Ni siquiera tenían ánimos para ver si aun había chicas en los vestidores, la conversación con Issei o lo que sea que haya sido eso, les había dejado el ánimo por los suelos.

¿Qué le había ocurrido a Issei?

Esa era la pregunta que se hacían ambos. Pero por ahora poco podían hacer.

-Hasta mañana.- Dijo Motohama mientras doblaba en una esquina para ir a su casa.

Matsuda le dio un pequeño asentimiento antes de continuar por su lado.

El pelado comenzó a caminar, prácticamente arrastrando su mochila y cargando un mal estado de ánimo. En un solo día su amigo había destruido todo lo que pensaban de él.

Sus habilidades físicas a la hora de educación física fueron insuperables, el pelón fue una estrella deportiva en años anteriores, pero desde que entro eso había sido opacado por su perversión. Pero aun así, las habilidades de Issei fueron irreales.

-Te ves decaído, Matsuda-kun.

El mencionado se tensó, reconocía esa voz. Se dio vuelta para ver en una esquina a un hombre menor de 30 años, usando una gabardina con sombrero a juego, tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Pregunto a la defensiva.- Aun no es tiempo de pagarles.

Desde hace aproximadamente medio año, la familia de Matsuda había abierto un pequeño bar restaurante, los primeros tiempos fueron un poco difíciles, pero rápidamente lograron recuperar lo invertido y generar ganancias. Mientras atraían a cada vez más clientes...

Y con ello basura.

Se vieron obligados a pagar una mensualidad a una banda local para que no destrozara su local, ni los lastime y también una supuesta "protección"

-Oh, que frio.- Dijo en tono de broma el sujeto.- Pude ver el desempeño de tu amigo y déjame decirte que es asombroso.

Matsuda no dijo nada, pero se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

-Es una lástima que esté usando drogas.

Este comentario llamo la atención del pelado, abrió los ojos y esta vez miro al sujeto con curiosidad.

-¿Drogas? ¿De que estas hablando?

El sujeto solo puso una enigmática sonrisa antes de continuar.

-¿Tu "mejor amigo" no te lo dijo?.- Pregunto divertido.- Es una nueva droga que no causa dependencia o deja residuos, es un aumentador físico... es casi un milagro.

El pelón retrocedió un poco.

Estoy seguro que él no usaría eso... el-

-Ha hecho cosas imposibles, tiene ahora chicas pisando el suelo por el que camina... ha cambiado totalmente.- La sombra del sombrero cubría los ojos del sujeto.

Matsuda se estremeció al entender a lo que se refiera la figura, quizás esa había sido la razón por la cual había cambiado tanto su amigo.

El pelado apretó el puño.

Pero en eso el sujeto le lanzo una pequeña bolsa plástica sellada. La cual tenía dentro un polvo de color rojo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Matsuda.

-Eso es lo que usa tu amigo.

El pelón estaba a punto de tirar esa bolsa al piso cuando se detuvo. ¿Esto realmente podría cambiarlo? ¿Podría darle lo que siempre había querido?

-Considéralo una cortesía.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Si quieres más, te costará. Pero podemos hacerte un descuento si traes a alguien más... Disfruta el Polvo de Ángel.

El sujeto, después de decir eso. Comenzó a alejarse del joven.

Matsuda miro la bolsa con una expresión de sentimientos encontrados. Pero eso no le impidió abrirla y colocar un poco del polvo en una pequeña hilera en el dorso de su mano.

-Disfruta el ángel.

Con eso dicho inhalo el polvo, hasta la última mota.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Nuevamente nos encontramos en la academia Kuoh, en la hora de cierre de clases. Issei al igual que Alex estaban juntando sus cosas para marcharse.

El pelinegro giro su cabeza hacia los pupitres de sus viejos amigos, sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho provocada por la culpa de haberlos tratado así ayer.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Alex.

Issei lo miro antes de suspirar y rascarse la cabeza.

-Creo que fui muy duro con ellos.- Respondió.- Ellos no tenían idea de lo que está pasando, creo que están enojados conmigo.- O eso es lo que pensaba ya que ninguno de ellos había venido hoy a la academia.

Alex le palmeo la espalda.

-Tranquilo, solo necesitan algo de tiempo y espacio.

El pelinegro asintió ante su amigo de pelo blanco. Ya que no tenían nada más que hacer aquí, comenzaron a hacer su camino hacia sus respectivas casas.

Kuroka había decidido salir cada día unos minutos más temprano para evitar encontrarse con los demonios. Había tenido mucho cuidado a la hora del almuerzo y demás, ella podía ser muy escurridiza si quería.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a pasar por el área central hacia la salida.

-Oye- Dijo Alex a Issei.- ¿Ese no es Matsuda?

El pelinegro giro su cabeza hacia donde había apuntado su amigo y allí vio al mencionado. O por lo menos quien creía que era él.

Tenía ojeras en los ojos y lucía un tanto desalineado, un hilillo de baba arrastrándose por la comisura de su boca, tenía la mirada un tanto pérdida y prácticamente se tambaleaba.

El olfato de Issei era muy bueno, no tanto como el de Vulcan, pero aun así, eso le habrá bastado para saber si había consumido alcohol. Fue una suerte que ya no quedaba casi nadie en la academia.

-Matsuda.- Llamo Issei al acercarse al mencionado.

El cual detuvo su paso y lentamente se dio vuelta.

-...Issei.- Fue la respuesta, prácticamente el gruñido del joven.

Issei se sorprendió un poco, pero entendió que era porque estaba enojado con él.

-Mira, sé que estás enojado conmigo...

 **RAAAAH**

Issei tuvo que alejarse rápidamente para evitar un golpe de su amigo. Pero eso no había terminado, el pelón había lanzado más golpes, los cuales Issei había esquivado todos y cada uno.

-¡Cálmate!- Grito Issei.

 **RAAAH**

 **PAM**

Issei había evitado el golpe, pero este había aterrizado en el tronco de un árbol. Trozos de madera y astillas salieron volando.

Allí el pelinegro abrió los ojos al ver la cantidad de fuerza que había detrás del golpe. Era demasiada, demasiada para cualquier humano.

-¡Matsuda!- Grito Issei

El mencionado solo comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor. Sus venas se hicieron muy pronunciadas y su ropa comenzó a desgarrarse.

Issei apretó los dientes al reconocer los patrones y el familiar olor que venía de su amigo.

-Alex, trae a Kuroka.- Ordeno Issei, mientras asumía su forma de Devilman.- **Matsuda se está convirtiendo en un demonio.**

 **RAAAAAAAAH**

Matsuda había cambiado su cuerpo completamente, su cabeza había sido cambiada por la de un león y le había crecido una melena y una gran cantidad de pelo por todo el cuerpo. Pero aún conservaba su rostro humano, pero esta había bajado hasta el medio del pecho.

 **RAAAAH**

El demonio extendió sus garras y se lanzó contra Issei.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. De caso contrario o si tienen una sugerencia déjenme un zukulento review para saber lo que piensan.**

 **Bueno, hemos visto un pequeño desarrollo además de lo que tengo contemplado para esta historia. Una un tanto más compleja que mi anterior versión.**

 **¿De hablaban las voces delos ángeles en el lago de sangre? ¿Qué era ese polvo rojo que inhalo Matuda?**

 **Recuerden que si tienen alguna duda no duden en mandarme un PM o dejarla en los reviews y se los contestare lo más pronto posible.**

 **Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Recuerden siempre apoyar las historias y dejar algo de señal de vida para que no sean unos fantasmas y me ayuden a mejorar.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
